THAT girl
by IsabellaMarieAntoinette
Summary: Bella was alive in the early 1900s when Edward was. Somewhere in Chicago, when Bella's school burns down, their paths will cross. Edward is still THAT BOY. Will Bella be THAT GIRL? Full summary inside. Chapter 19 is posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella was alive in the early 1900s when Edward was. Edward might be going off to fight in the WW1. Somewhere in Chicago, when Bella's school burns down, their paths will cross. Edward is still **_**THAT BOY**_**. Will Bella be **_**THAT GIRL**_**? Will Edward still get sick? Will Mike Newton show up? Read&Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES, UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME.**

Early 1918

There were flames everywhere, taking everything in their path along with them.

I couldn't find Angela. I couldn't even hear her cries for help anymore. I was beginning to give up all hope...but...is that her underneath Miss McWorthy's desk?

Yes, indeed it is!

I hurried over to her, avoiding the objects in the room that were erupting into flame. She was coughing violently from all the smoke in the air.

_CRASH_

The celiing over the doorway crumpled in on itself, giving up to the flames, blocking our only means of escape. Unless...

I suppose we could break open a window, but with what?

We were the only two left in the building. I was actually one of the first to exit when the school first erupted in flames but I quickly returned when I discovered that Angela wasn't by my side.

I had finally reached her at the desk, crouching down to where she was on the floor.

"Bella?" she coughed.

"Yes, it is I. We must quickly find a way out of here or else we will surely die. Look for something ot break the window with."

She nodded, unable to speak very clearly with the smoke so close to suffocating her already.

Most of the chairs and benches in the room were either ablaze, already turned to ashes, or too hot to touch.

I spotted a bench in a corner of the classroom that was mostly untouched by the fire. I knew that it would take the both of us to carry it over to the window and hurtle it through. I looked around for Angela to tell her about the bench I found but she had already spotted it. Our eyes met and we both nodded and made our ways over to it. We both grabbed one end of it and hurried over to the window.

_CRASH_

A flaming beam from the ceiling was suddenly in fromt of us, forcing us to go around it. Finally, we made it completely to the window. Lifting the bench to make sure the entire window would be borken by its impact was a struggle but we managed. then we backed up a bit and, using as much force as we could, rushed forward to slam it into the window.

It shattered and we did our best to avoid the glass flying through the air. I helped Angela through the window and then she pulled me up as well. I felt the sharp glass everwhere but payed it little mind. I also noticed something wet and warm run down my cheek. The smell was one I knew all too well and, in a situation slightly less dire, I probably would become lightheaded and faint but now the only effect it had on me was an uneasy churning in my stomach.

Once outside of the burning school building, we both took a minute to catch our breath. Then we were running to the front of the school where the rest of the people were. I could hear the loud roar of water being violently sprayed at the school.

The younger children were yelling and running about confused and scared. The teachers were looking about as confused as well, trying to see if all of their students were well and accounted for.

A frantic shouting of, "Isabella! Angela!" sent us yelling and running to the source: Miss McWorhty. She looked terribly disheveled and tear marks were visible, but her face was overcome with joy once she saw us coming toward her.

"Oh, I thought you were lost in the fire! I would never forgive myself. My students, the only two missing in the whole school and here you are!"

We three gathered together in a hug and it wasn't until then that I noticed, in addition to the revolting blood, there were tears streaming down my face. As were tears streaming down Angela's face.

"Isabella"

"Bella"

I could hear the voices of my father and mother through the roaring mass of students. I could also hear the various voices of my other friends' parents'.

I rushed over to my family and they were also overwhelmed with joy, just as Miss McWorthy had been. But their joy was far, far greater, as was mine.

The most of the flames taken care of, and parents to claim everybody meant we could finally go home and get away from this surreal nightmare. I said my good-byes to Angela and to any classmates I found. We drove home and the entire way my mother was extremely flustered.

She kept asking "Are you okay?" "Did you get too much smoke in your lungs?" "What happened to you cheek? There's blood on it."

I lost track of how many times I tried to assure her I was fine. She insisted I see the doctor immediately. So, instead of going straight home we went to the doctor.

I lost track of how many times he also tried to assure my mother that - besides the scratches - I was very healthy.

By the time we got home I was so utterly exhausted that I just barely made it to my bedroom. WIthout even bothering to shed my clothing, I lay down on my bed. The second my head touched the pillow I was dragged into a much needed sleep. Unfortunately I was haunted by glimpses of deadly shades of red, yellow, and orange grabbing at me.

And in this dream I couldn't escape them.

**A/N: If you liked it please review. And if you don't like it, also review and tell me what you don't like so that I can stop while I'm ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of THAT girl. Enjoy!**

Everybody was looking at us, Angela and I, as we made our way down the hall. It was about a week since the school burned down but this was our first day at this new school.

The girls, many much prettier than I thought I was myself, were doing what may have been glaring for less civilized people. However many of the young men were staring with what seemed like interest, which was enough to make me feel even more uneasy.

Since our former school burned down, many of its students were forced to either go to _this_ very large school across town or to a very disorderly school closer to many of our homes. This was the first choice of many parents, while select few actually did choose the other.

We went to our classroom and sat down at a desk together.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," said a short girl with lots of curly brown hair. She seemed friendly enough. But then another girl came over who seemed to be good friends with this Jessica person but looked rather rude to me.

"I'm Lauren. And you are...?" She let the question roll about, waiting for our responses. But the way she said it she sounded like she was utterly annoyed to have to ask our names.

Angela looked a little stunned at her rudeness so I took over. "My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. This is my best friend Angela Weber. We're new here, obviously but we jsut live across town."

"Your school was the one that burned down at the other end of town," Lauren said as if it were the most painfully obvious explination.

"Yes, it was," Angela said, recovered from the Shock that is Lauren at last.

"That must have been horrible, how did you get out of the building?" Jessica asked, her voice very amimated. Lauren even looked interested in our answer. I had already told the story many times to my parents, the doctor, teachers, old classmates, and practically half of Chicago. I had also heard many of my other friends' versions of their "escape stories." But I decided that, with the help of Angela, a telling once more wouldn't kill me. I took a deep breath, and together, Angela and I launched into the tale.

More and more people kept coming over to hear the story after a while. Even the teacher, whose name I've yet to discover, was listening intently. Once we were done he even clapped for us. "Bravo! I must say that was exhilarating. I'm Mr. Wilds as you may have guessed. Welcome to our school." He seemed to be a pleasant man, a bit of a talker, but pleasant.

"Benjamin, Michael, Tyler, you would do well to follow Mr Masen's example and sit down at your desks, class is starting." Mr. Wilds instructed the three boys still crowded around Angel and I. My brown eyes locked with brilliant green ones as I looked around the classroom for the Mr Masen used as the good example.

"Miss Swan and Miss Weber, you may choose any of the empty desks to sit at for now on,"Mr. Wilds said, giving me an excuse to look away.

Angela and I were practically dragged to another desk by the over-zealous Jessica.

Class went on as normal, or what my guess for normal was. They were learning things we were already taight so we just did the work again as an extremely boring and repetative review.

Lunch came and we were again bombarded with questions about the fire.

The three boys who came earlier to hear the story were present once again. Once the flood of questions from other students subsided the one with blonde hair and slightly more boyish looks said, "Sorry we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves earlier. I'm sure you thought that very rude, especially on your first day here, but I'm Michael Newton. Call me Mike," he said with a smile.

"I'm Benjamin Cheney, Ben for short," said one of the other two.

"I'm Tyler," said the last.

"Pleased to meet you,"Angela and I said in unison. Angela blushed, looking driectly at Benjamin who looked straight back at her. I almost giggled out loud but stopped myself just in time. It was just too cute.

"How do you like our school so far, Isabella?" Mike asked me, using my full name. Ugh!

"Please call me Bella. And, I like what I've seen of the school so far, but I haven't seen much."

"Well if you're done eating your lunch I'd be happy to show you around and introduce you to everybody," Mike offered.

"Ok, thanks. Angela, are you coming, too?" I saked, even though I knew she would probably want to stay and 'eat lunch' with Ben.

"Um...I'm not done eating yet," she said.

"I'll stay with her and show her around once she's done, " Ben said. Bingo! They are so cute sitting next to each other blushing. Angela si so quiet and reserved that she hardly ever meets anybody new.

Mike and Tyler were both trying to show me around at the same time, almost as if they were competing. Mike was on the right, Tyler on the left, leaving me stuck in the middle and them arguing over my head.

We were walking through the school's garden. There were rows of sunflowers that were taller than Mike's six feet and much much taller than my 5 feet and 4 inches. I left the two boys near the vegetable patches so I could wander through the sumflowers. Then, clumsy me trips on the air. I don't fall to the ground though, instead I feel two strong arms catch me around my middle, steadying me. I find my self staring into those brilliant green eyes again.

"Um...thanks,"I say once he lets me go. I can feel the heat rushing to my face. He really is _very_ handsome with reddish-brown hair, a bronze type of color. He isn't as pale as I am but almost. **(AN: since he isn't a vampire yet he's not deathly pale, just slightly pale)**

He flashes me a georgous smile that makes my heart skip a beat and says, "Anytime."

"Well usually I'm not as clumsy as to trip on the air but I guess a new record had to be set sometime." Upon realizing that I am sort of babbling, I blush again. "I'm Bella Swan by the way."

He rewards me with yet another perfect smile. "I think that everybody at this school knows who you are, and your friend too. I'm Edward Masen, though."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Thank you again for catching me before."

"No problem. Lunch is almost over though, we should probably head back."

"Ok," was my intelligent response.

When we came out of the sunflowers I saw Mike and Tyler in the same spot that I left them.

"Bella! Where'd you go?" Tyler said once he spotted me coming.

"I decided to look around some more. The sunflowers are very pretty."

"Yes, I agree," Edward said. Both Tyler and Mike looked surprised, almost as if they hadn't noticed Edward there before.

"Why is Masen here? I thought we were showing you around, Bella," Mike said. He didn't seem to like Edward much at all. And Tyler was looking at Edward funny, glaring for lack of a better word.

"Well - ," I started but was cut off by the school bell ringing to announce the end of lunch. We headed back to class without me having to explain me nearly falling amongs the sunflowers and Edward coming to the rescue. We ran into Angela and Ben on our way back.

The rest of the school day was much like the first half. Angela and I just followed along patiently. She kept on looking up and quickly looking down and blushing though and I had a good guess as to why: Benjamin Cheney.

I was afraid to even look up once for fear that those green eyes would capture mine once again.

Angela and I rode a bus home together after school and everytime I brought up Ben she would blush furiously and change the subject ever so subtley. I didn't even notice the subject changes until it was too late to do anything about it.

Oh, well, she'll tell me if anything does actually happen.

Mother and father asked me about my first day at the new school and whether or not I liked it. I assured them it was perfect but minimized the day's events enough so that they eventually stopped asking about it.

After a quiet dinner, I went to bed and dreamt about green eyes and bronze hair.

**Read and review! Next chapter up sometime next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so so sorry for such a long wait for you all. My 6 year old brother decided that the keyboard for my computer would be put to better use if he chopped the connecting wire so I had to wait to get a new one.**

**But anyway, here chapter 3 of _THAT girl_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Today," began Mr. Wilds, "we shall begin a new project."

It was Monday, the start of the second week since I had started attending this new shool. By now I've come to see Jessica as a potential friend, Lauren as a potential enemy, Ben as a potential beau for Angela, Mike as a _known _annoyance, Tyler as Mike's almost lovable siamese twin, and Edward Masen as a complete mystery.

" To start this project, you will each need to find a partner," continued Mr. Wilds. "The pairs must be boy and girl groupings but I will grant you the liberty to chose who you want to work with. Please go find someone now and move into the desk near them."

I knew there were at least 20 regular students everyday. The division between boys and girls was perfectly equal, fortunately. Angela and Ben were partners naturallly. They have become close in the last week. Friday, he even accompanied Angela home, which was completely on the other side of town. Since I usually go home with Angela, I had to tag along as well.

I sawMike and Tyler both steadily coming closer to my desk and I grimaced inwardly. But Mike was snatched up unexpectedly by none other than Jessica Stanley. Tyler saw his chance and went for it, increasing his speed a little in triumph when suddenly an enthusiastic Lauren dragged him away.

I spent so much time paying attention to who else was pairing up together that I forgot that I needed a partner of my own. I quickly stood up and made a quick scan of the classroom. My eyes intercepted two amazing green ones. He didn't have a partner either and for some reason it made me giddy to know he hadn't chosen some other girl.

I gathered my things and walked over to his desk.

"Hi," I said, suddenly shy. "Do you mind if I were your partner for the project?" I asked Edward, timidly and very terrified of rejection.

Instead he responded with another magnificent smile and said, "It's perfectly fine with me."

I sat down at the desk next to him and awaited instructions from Mr. Wilds.

"Now that I have all of you paired up, I need to record all of the teams," he began. "When I call your name you must tell me your partner's name. John, who is your partner?

"Mary," replied John.

"Partick?"

"Emily"

"Benjamin?"

"Angela"

The names went on like that for a short time.

"Edward?"

"Bella"

My head impulsively snapped up at the mention of my name. Then I realized why name was being called and I blushed my embarassment.

"Mike?"

"Jessica"

That concluded the list or pairings. Mr. Wilds cleared his throat by way of getting the class' attention.

"For this assignment you will working with the same partner for three weeks. You must interview them extensively and at the conclusion of three weeks you will each turn in a piece of writing about that person. It could be a biography of their life, a story of what they are like as an individual, a certain event that has happened to them , or something else as long as we learn a significant amount of information about that person that we may not have known before."

It was almost as if Mr. Wilds was answering my earlier thoughts about Edward's mysterious ways when he thought of this project. Suddenly school became interesting when I knew that the subject I would be learning about was the boy sitting next to me. I feel so giddy and nervous at the same time. What if, once I figure out who Edward Masen is, I will learn he is the opposite of what I thought? What if he wouldn't like me once he learns more about _me_?

"For know," continued Mr. Wilds, interrupting my now disturbing thoughts, "I simply want you to introduce yourselves, although many of you are well aquainted with your project companions. Then I want you each to tell the other what your plans for the futrue are. Whether it be an occupation or where you plan to live later in life.

Edward and I turned to face each other, as did 9 other pairs.

"Well we already know each other's names, so I guess we should go on to the second part," I said, blushing a little at how obvious my statement was in actuality.

Edward didn't seem to mind the apparent comment, and asked," Would you like to go first, or would you rather I?"

"You may go if you like, I'm not entirely sure what I want to do in life so mine may take longer."

"Well, I will probably finish all my schooling and go to a fine college like my father wishes me to do, but I would rather enjoy possibly going to fight in the war. If not, I'm sure to be employed as a doctor or something simmilar in that field."

"It would be great for you to be able to do what you want and go fight for your country, but I understand why your father would rather you do something less dangerous. If you died, even for your country, many people would miss you. I would miss you."

I stared at him in horror with my mouth hanging open. I didn't mean to say that and let him know that I was already so attached to him. Now he would think me extremely permissive and rude.

But he just smiled beautifully, probably amused at my expression, and said very seriously, " I would miss you if I died as well, even knowing so little about you. But, unless if a draft is formed, I will not be going to fight, so you don't have to worry about my death ."

I blushed at his compliment, but was once again troubled at the thought of there being a draft.

"Bella?" came a puzzled voice from next to me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Um, I had asked what you planned on doing in your future. Were you thinking about it?" Edward asked, still puzzled.

It dawned on me that I had just zoned out (A/N: did they use that expression in 1918?) whild Edward was asking me something.

After my face had flushed thoroughly, developing an embarassment inside me greater than any other, I said, sounding oh so brilliant, "Um... yes, i was thinking about that. I didn't come up with much though. Maybe I'll be a teacher." That was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Well that would be nice. You seem very smart"

Before I could say anything to that remark, Mr Wilds began with, "Now, this was the first stage in starting your interviewing. Tonight I would like you to think of at least 5 unique questions for your partner to answer tomorrow."

With that, school ended. Angela and I made our way home. Ben couldn't escort Angela (and me, of course) because he was starting a job at his neighbor's factory.

During the bus ride home, Angela mostly talked about what she and Ben discussed about their futures. I didn't say much, but Angela didn't seem to mind. She was jsut as happy doing the talking for now.

Dinner was quiet as any other day. I told my parents about the interviewing assignment and they were interested in it, as they are in most things I do in school, being their only child.

Before I wnet to sleep, fowever, I had a quick talk with God, which I seldom do. I prayed (rather selfishly, I guess) for the draft in the war to never come.

And then once again, I dreamt of Edward Maesn.

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Read and review!**

**-Antoinette**


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is….

**Chapter four of THAT girl**

When I awoke this is morning I looked over my questions for Edward. I had decided upon very simple questions because last night I didn't have a stroke of rather cunning brilliance- but since I wasn't expecting anything of the sort to happen, I just stuck with what I knew. The questions I have are as follows:

_What are a few unique talents you possess?_

_What is your full name?_

_What color do you favor most?_

_What food do you favor most?_

_Whom do you favor most?_

I should really try to al least be a slight bit more creative, but I wrote those questions awfully late. But now I am walking to Angela's house so that we may go to the bus stop together.

It was kind of chilly this morning, even though I was wrapped in a wool coat and I wore more layers under my dress, which was also wool. Nevertheless, I hurried to Angela's because I knew they would have a nice fire already burning. January in Chicago was almost unbearably cold and with the promise of a fresh layer of snow to add the frozen streets in the air I knew it would only get colder.

Soon enough I was at Angela's house and, sure enough, there was a fire blazing. Truth be told, I have been extremely apprehensive around fire because of the recent events. I think

that this is a particularly rational feeling to have after such an experience, but I fear that it may eventually consume me entirely and make living normally impossible.

When I walked into her house, she looked up at me and smiled, unable to do more because of the food in her mouth.

"Hi," I said, acknowledging that I saw it and returned her smile.

Her parents were bustling around the house, Mr. Weber preparing for work, and Mrs. Weber checking the fire in the stove and straightening the house.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Weber," I said politely to them.

"Good morning, Bella!" said Mrs. Weber cheerfully.

"How are you this morning?" Mr. Weber asked sticking to our normal morning routine.

"I am doing very well, how are you?"

"Very, cold," he said, laughingly and yet truthfully.

I laughed as well. I talked with Angela's parents until she was ready to leave.

"Good-bye girls," called Mrs. Weber as we were getting our coats on.

"Have a good day, now," said Mr. Weber as well.

We hurried to the bus, the temperature decreasing as we walked. The bus ride to school was almost unbearably long but as we neared school, my stomach started to flutter at the thought of seeing Edward once more. I have never been the one to become completely lovesick and moon over every handsome young man to walk by, so this feeling was entirely new to me.

However, he has not shown a real interest in me so perhaps I am just entirely too plain to be noticed. I haven't the slightest idea as to how to be noticed, as I've never tried before, but I also haven't the slightest idea whether I actually want to be noticed even more than I already am.

Ben was waiting at the bus stop, a block from the high school, when we arrived.

"Ben!" Angela exclaimed, when she saw him, and for a split second she looked so happy she could have just run to him and hugged him to death. Were it appropriate she might have done just that, too.

We finished the short journey to school and took our seats in the classroom. I hadn't noticed Edward come in but shortly he was sitting right next to me in our new seats and was saying, "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning," I said, with a smile. I was about to say more but Mr. Wilds called the attention of the class.

"As it is wonderful to see you all back in class this cold morning, I would like for you to take out the questions I asked you to think of last night. If you wish to change one or two, now is the time. Otherwise, I would like you and your partner to ask each other the questions and record their answers," he said.

Edward swiftly brought out his list of questions and turned to face me.

"Would you like to interview first, Bella?" Edward asked, being the gentleman.

"I'm afraid that my questions lack any sense of originality, but I guess I shall go," I said by way of apologizing for my horrible questions.

"My first question is: are there any unique talents you possess?" I asked him, prepared to write as he spoke.

"Not unique necessarily, but I am a pretty fast runner. I can read people very well, too. Most people that is," he responded. The last comment he made kept me wondering a bit though.

"um…..my next question is: what is your full name? Like your first, middle, and last."

"Edward Anthony Masen. Terrible common, I'm afraid." **(A/N: because it was a common name at the time). **

"I think it's a nice name. Edward Anthony Masen," I said, trying it out, "I think it fits you well. My next question is: what color do you favor most?"

"I do not particularly favor one color or the other more. I guess I've never given it thought enough to decide upon one." **(A/N: I just don't see Edward as having a FAVORITE color. I'm not sure why though. any thoughts on that because i'm at a loss?) **

"Fair enough. Moving on…:what food do you favor most?"

"I haven't decided upon a particular food either. However, if I had to choose something this instant, I might say chocolate. **(A/N: I'm sorry, but I gave him one of my traits CHOCOHOLIC-NESS? I don't think that is a real term though. But if I became a vampire I would still eat chocolate even if it was repulsive to me, I love it so much. Anyway……without wasting any more of your time….back to the story…)**

"It isn't the healthiest of things, but yes, it is delicious," said truthfully, knowing at the same time that many girls would drop into a dead faint at the thought of a food that may induce fat of any sort. "Last question: whom do you favor most?" It wasn't until this point that I realized how personal this question was.

"Well, if you meant anybody in general I would have to say my mother because I feel she understands me and wants what's best for me more than anybody else. But if you meant a significant other, there is none."

"Oh, goodness no! I didn't mean it that way at all," I said hurriedly, blushing at my foolishness. However, I couldn't describe the flood of relief that washed through me when he said that but I was appalled that I had asked such a question without thoroughly looking at all the ways it could be received.

"It is perfectly alright whichever way you meant it. I took no offense by your question, harmless as it was. But I suppose I should interview you with my questions now." He said.

"I guess so. Ask away."

Therefore, he asked me his questions and I answered them as best as I could. They were questions about things like my favorite season of the year or if I had ever lived in another city besides Chicago. They were better than my questions in any event.

After he finished with his questions, we took turns asking each other various questions we thought of here and there. I wrote down some of his answers, hoping to include it in my project.

The conclusion of the school day came quickly that afternoon. Too quickly. I found myself wanting to stay longer and talk with Edward. I felt like I could say anything to him. He was one of the few people I felt I could be myself with, in totality. And I think I may finally be in love. _Unconditionally and irrevocably…_

**(A/N: I italicized it to tell you that I took that line from a section of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer thought of it, not me) That concludes chapter 4 of THAT girl. Please read and review. I love all your feedback, good and bad. And thanks to all my reviews so far:**

Goofy-4ever

Gottaluvtwilight

-Insane-About-Twilight

daydream princess

buffy1890

Gardian7

Jocelyn

Chrys

TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice

Amanda

emaleekaye93

**Thanks, I love you guys! 'Till next time….**


	5. Chapter 5

**After the long break …SHE HAS RETURNED!!! Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. I got sick with a stomach flu '(. So not fun! But this one's just a filler chapter with no real dialogue. The real chapter goes up in three days…. Anyways, enough about me here's chapter 5 of THAT girl…..**

The rest of that week went smoothly. Edward and I get along very well. However, as I learned more about Edward Masen through this interviewing project, the more I learned how utterly flawless he was. And the more I noticed how great my numerous flaws were.

I seem so insignificant beside him and it only makes me wonder how others see me whenever I am near him. I have never had such a trivial or petty thought before. The things he does to me! I don't even understand these things but I can feel an overwhelming of emotion whenever I think of him. I feel I may be going crazy!

I will probably never fully understand the magnitude of emotion that I feel when I see him, and the magnitude of loneliness I feel when he's away. At seventeen I may have been married – my former friend Martha got engaged last summer and moved to New York with her fiancé. However, my mother and I both agreed that it would be in my best interest (and the best interest of my children if I wanted them to be intelligent) that I finish schooling and maybe go to a college. My father is also in favor of that idea.

Although, whatever true thoughts I have on the matter are not of any consequence where my parents are involved. I remember the stories of princesses and glass slippers and magic carpets and having wishes granted from my childhood and my entire life my mother's tried to convince me that many times situations do not work out like in fairy tales.

I know that is true, but as of late I feel as though my prince has come, only I'm still dressed as the scullery maid and utterly invisible. If only it was as simple as putting on the right shoe to make everything easier.

But I will not complain. Not as long as I am still alive and well. My life would be wasted away by now if I took the time to complain about every little thing.

But never mind these wandering thoughts of mind. Seeing as it is the end of the school day and snowing rather hard – close to a blizzard in fact – I'd best hurry off home. Angela isn't coming with me today, she is going sledding with Ben. But I wonder if she starts to feel the same was I do around Edward when she's with Benjamin. My mother says love is a great thing once you find it…I just can't quite agree with her though. I think it's much too confusing!

**Next one up in three days like I said. It WILL be longer. This one is only about 400-500 words. Well…till next time folks:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three days later……and here it is, as promised**

**Chapter 6 of THAT Girl…………… (I'll update with the next chapter when I can but I can't guarantee that it will be within the next 5 days.)**

The weekend was entirely uneventful. The roads into town are filled with snow and my parents thought it best to stay at our home for the remainder of the weekend. I would have gone to Angela's house, however she was unavailable for the majority of the weekend. But she's agreed to spend time with me after school today to make up the time lost.

Now Angela, Ben, and I are on the way to school. We've given up on the crowded busses and Ben has offered to take us to school in his buggy every morning even if it means waking up at all odd hours of the morning. Those horses must be plenty cold. We have to wake up a bit earlier though, because the snow blocks many of the usual routes to school.

I am overflowing with joy at the sight of those two. Nevertheless, it saddens me as well to know that it will be much longer before I am able to experience these same joys and them being shared with another who feels the same, as they are able to so plainly do.

We've arrived at school now. But I fear my entire body is so numb that I won't be able to climb out of the buggy. Ben helped Angela down out of her seat and then tried to do me the same. But since I always seem to have bouts of unfortunate clumsiness at the most inconvenient of times I couldn't quite get out.

But we managed somehow and soon I was walking to the school building with them. Actually I wasn't so much walking with them as I was walking behind them because they were having what seemed to be a conversation that was far too intimate (no matter how innocent the subject they were discussing was) for me to intrude upon. I didn't mind walking behind them very much though.

I can actually sympathize with Ben for not really wanting to share too much of Angela now that he's found her. I feel the same way, just perhaps not quite exactly to the same extent. The same level of emotion is aimed at her from both of us, they only differ when you think of his passion versus my love towards her as a sister.

Passion seems like such a dramatic word, but I feel as though it is all too appropriate for their companionship.

I had come up to the school house stairs by now. I put my foot out, my aim was for it to make contact with the step but the snow and ice in my surroundings had other plans. Plans that sent me stumbling and slipping backwards. But I didn't make contact with the frozen grounds.

Instead I felt two protecting arms encircle my waist, and a voice saying, "Steady there, Bella. That wouldn't have been a particularly fun fall." A voice that I knew all too well, one that talked to me frequently in my dreams. Edward.

"T-thank you," I stammered, blushing at the same time.

"No problem, it rather makes me feel like a hero being able to catch you when you are falling. Although you do it so often, I may have to let this become my full time occupation," he joked.

I made an attempt at laughing but mostly I just blushed in embarrassment.

"Class is soon to start," he said. "Shall we?" He offered his arm, which was just as well with me considering my reputation with gravity wasn't very well thought of.

We took our seats and I murmured my thanks once again. Then class started. We were done asking interview questions with our partners. Now was the time to share any information we thought valuable to our partners.

I hadn't much to tell. Edward, however, told of his childhood a bit. He told me of a time when he had the highest marks in his entire school and then he went on to tell me of a time he won $50 at a fair. But the way he told of his victories was in such a manner that told me for sure that he wasn't much of a one to brag. He seemed almost reluctant to tell me of them if anything.

Class was coming to a finish so I wrote down a few quick notes about Edward and them focused my attention on Mr. Wilds at the head of the classroom. I felt almost as if I was betraying Edward's trust by writing down too many notes on what he told me during the time we had for this project in class.

That is utterly silly though, because that is the assignment and he knows that I will write down some of what he says. He does the same with what I write as well, but I still feel that way about it.

Nevertheless, Mr. Wilds continued to gather the attention of the class. Once he had maintained the majority of the class's interest, he began speaking. "Class, you have been doing a fine job with this assignment. For your final piece – the one you will have to eventually hand over to me – I would like you all to write a letter addressed to me. The letter should include what you have found out about whomever you've interviewed over the course of this week and the remaining 1 and a half weeks. I would like you to either give me a written copy of the letter or recite it in front of the class. I would like it for the Wednesday after next. Whatever you include in your letter, your partner must approve, by the way. Is this reasonable, class?" he asked.

"Yes," we all said in unison and then we all proceeded to gather our things and leave. My belongings consisted of my thick schoolbook and the various papers of notes about Edward.

I was halfway to the schoolhouse door when I tripped over the hem of my dress. I stumbled, tried to regain my footing, and just barely managed to, but all of the papers I was holding were now scattered around the room and my book was in a crumpled mess.

I bent to retrieve three of the closest papers to left of me and when I straightened again Edward was there on my other side, the rest of my school papers and the book in his arms and a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Edward," I said gratefully. "You _**do**_ seem to always come to my rescue."

"It's really my pleasure, Bella," he said, flashing yet another heartbreaker of a smile in my direction.

And then somehow we made our way out of the classroom, Edward still holding my books. I reached my arms out the take them but he just shook his head kept a hold of them.

"I can carry them, you know," I said, still trying to persuade him to give me back my schoolwork.

"No, it's no bother, really. They aren't heavy," he just said and we continued to walk.

Angela was talking to Ben quietly near one side of the school building. Angela was seated in his buggy and he was standing near it. Edward and I ambled our way through the snow over to where they were.

"If you would like, I could take you home Bella," Edward said warily after a moment or two.

"Really?" I asked, excitedly. And then I remembered what I had promised Angela about spending time with her and my mood fell.

Edward must have noticed because then he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I just recalled that I had promised Angela that I would spend time with her this afternoon. I was to go home with her…" I said, leaving it hanging a bit at the end. I had been so excited to make up for lost time with Angela this morning but now I really wished I were able to go with Edward.

"Oh," he said a bit sadly, "that's just as well I guess. Maybe some other time?"

"Most definitely," I said to him, thrilled that he would still like to be around me even if I had told him no this time.

Soon, once we arrived at Ben's buggy, we had parted ways and said our goodbyes. Edward spoke a few words to Ben but neither Angela nor I could hear what they spoke of.

Ben dropped us off at Angela's home and I stayed. We talked for hours, enough time for it to get dark. Angela's mother was home and fixed us a light supper to eat. Angela told me about Ben, about how she thinks she may even like to marry him. If he asks that it. I told her that of course he would ask. She didn't seem entirely convinced though. She doesn't see herself the same way I do. She just seems shy and keeps to herself a lot. But there is so much more to my dear friend.

Angela's father arrived minutes before supper was ready and then accompanied Angela and I to my house so that Angela wouldn't have to travel back alone.

I had a really nice time with Angela. I did not realize how much I've missed her company as of late. I am glad that I didn't go with Edward this afternoon, although I am a bit disappointed that I couldn't do both.

No matter, there will be other times. At least, I hope.

I talked to my mother a little about my day. We had a cup of tea together and my father joined us for a while. And then I went to my quarters and went to sleep.

**Read & Review folks…..BUH-bye till next time**


	7. A's Note

_**This is just an Author's note. But please read.**_

I'm sorry I've not been able to update in more than a while. Life happened, I guess. But updates will be a lot more frequent. Like within 2 weeks of each other or less.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you've all helped me. Serena Fekete thank you for your exceptional help with the background you gave me on my story setting. It's helped. You guys are all so awesome!

There are a few confusions I would like to clear up.

First, I understand my story is a little more modern dated and therefore not exactly suited to take place in the year 1918. It's written that way mostly on purpose to fit the overall story line that I've planned out for it.

Second, there is a matter of what time of year the story takes place in. The year is 1918 of course, and the month is January. At the current chapter, it's slightly more than 3 weeks into the month. I am going to be skipping rather large chunks out of the remainder of the year, to again, fit the story line and stay within my set era when it's all said and done.

Thirdly, people also tell me how society about women was structured in the early 1900s. In the story, Bella isn't your typical, run-of-the-mill teenage girl (for that time period at least). She's different just like in _Twilight_ only for a different time zone.

The interviewing project isn't something you would find in 1918 either, as reviewers have pointed out. This is kind of like biology class or lunch in _Twilight _in an odd way. Edward and Bella get to know each other through it.

Another thing is, Bella's "school bus" isn't, you know, a SCHOOL bus. It's a bus like for all public transportation that she rides. I'm sure buses weren't exactly the way my story uses them for. But like other things in this fan fic, it's mainly for convenience rather than relevance.

As for my other fan fiction A _Totally Different Story_. I'm not done with it. It's only at a temporary halt. Actually the next chapter will be up before the end of the year.

Thanks again to everybody who reads my stories and you reviews are so great!

The next chapter will be up either this weekend or not until Tuesday. But probably I'll try for before Tuesday.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long but here it is…**

A week has come and gone so quickly. I can hardly believe the way time seems to speed up when you need it to slow down. Or slow down when you wish it went much faster.

Our letters are due in 3 days. I've started to write mine.

_Dear Mr. Wild,_

_I've much to tell about Edward Anthony Mason but it is very hard to put into words. He seems to be the perfect young man, and comes close to being just that. However, there is more to him than just that._

_He's exceptional at most everything he does. And yet he has a modesty about himself that is unusual. His mind seems to work very fast and he asks me questions sometimes that seem highly unimportant but he finds a way later to make them fit into something well thought out. Sometimes it is as if I understand exactly what is going on in his mind and other times it is impossible to even read his expressions. _

_He takes his time doing things such as conveying his thoughts or completing an action but he always manages to save the day right on time. He…_

That is where it breaks off. I cannot put down on paper my exact thoughts on Edward so it is a tad rough. He's just so different, and so…Edward. There is no way to describe him than just that: Edward. I'm completely obsessed.

Angela, Ben, and I are on our way to school. It is cold as ever though. Angela and Benjamin have not known each other for long at all but I think they may be engaged before summer will start. It makes me happy and grievous at the same time. Happy because my dearest friend has found somebody to love truly and grievous because I've no one else and she may be gone from me soon as well.

That's not entirely true however. I do have somebody else. Edward. It does not seem that he holds the same amount of affection for me as I do for him. I am sure he likes me for we are great friends now. However, it is not what Ben and Angela have. But I should not be so covetous of a good thing my friend has that I do not.

At school, Ben helps Angela out of his buggy, then me. We are slightly early so we head for the warmth of the school building rather than stay out in the torturous cold weather.

No sooner had I walked through the doorway into the schoolroom that I heard Edward call out my name. He was standing near the stove in the middle of the classroom.

"Hi Edward," I said back as I made my way over to where he was seated, however, I remained standing. He stood also.

The heat from the stove felt wonderful.

"How are -."

He started to ask something but was cut off suddenly by a younger student rushing into our classroom shouting "Mr. Wild come quick! Michael's wheel is stuck in the road and he cannot get it out. His buggy's soon to tip!"

"Will he need more help than just I? Edward, Benjamin? Could you possible come also? It would do Michael and this young lad a great service," Mr. Wilds asked hurriedly before rushing out of the room after the boy. I think his name was Aaron or Adam. Edward and Ben were close behind them as well.

Angela and I paused for only part of a second, before dashing after everybody else.

I could see Mike and Mr. Wilds struggling to steady the buggy and free it of its trap. I could see Ben and Edward rushing forward, trying to determine the best spot for them to help.

And then I saw Mike's arm.

And I saw the wood splintered from his buggy wheel.

And I smelled the scent of rust and salt and the tang of its bitterness was looming over my head. Blood.

The school bell was ringing to sound the start of the day but everybody was so involved in the commotion of Mike's buggy finally being free that they didn't notice it.

And they didn't me start to sway and grow steadily more uneasy. I wobbled and rocked, unable to escape from that odor. I heard Edward's concerned voice and felt his arms catch me around the waist when the ground started coming closer to my face.

He touched my forehead and asked if I was feeling ill. His hands were icy from the weather and I could feel the nauseous feeling start to subside.

I managed to get the word "Blood" out of my mouth to get the message across to Edward what was wrong. Mike had come near to find out what was wrong. His are still bleeding and him unaware that it was even doing so.

Edward understood what I meant and said, "Mike, Bella is queasy around blood. She's had a bit of a fainting spell is all but your arm is bleeding and I think it would help her greatly if you could move away or cover it up." He said it kindly enough, but Mike's face scrunched up for a moment as if he was insulted but he moved on, however reluctant to do so he was.

By this time Mr. Wilds had managed to get the majority of the class into the building for school and came over to us.

"What is wrong with Isabella?" he asked.

"Bella fainted. Blood does not sit well with her. Shall I take her to the infirmary?" Edward asked after explaining the situation to our teacher.

Angela had stayed by my side until now, because she had to explain to Ben. I didn't mind.

"By all means, take her to the infirmary," said Mr. Wilds. "She's deathly pale. I don't think she should walk."

Then I didn't feel the ground underneath me any longer. Edward had scooped my into his arms and was walking the short path to the infirmary. I may have gone in and out of consciousness one or two times during that quick trip.

When we got there they put me on a cot to lay down and a stout little nurse brought a cold cloth for my face.

A few minutes later I felt perfectly back to normal, but Edward didn't seem much convinced of that proclamation.

"I think at least you should be taken home. What if Michael's arm is not covered and you were to faint again?"

"But –," I started to say and was cut off by Edward's logic once again proved better than mine so I gave in, "Fine. I shall go home and maybe rest but I don't think it's entirely necessary."

"Well, I suppose I should take you then. Do you have need of being carried again?"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, Edward," I said, attempting to appear annoyed, but unable to truly sound it correctly.

We walked to Edward's buggy and I told him where my home was, and then we set off in that direction.

"We didn't talk much, but Edward was constantly fumbling about, trying to see if there was anyway he could help me become more comfortable.

Finally, I said, "Thank you ever so much for all of your help and attentiveness Edward. I really appreciate it."

His cheeks flushed slightly and for a very confusing moment, it made me feel satisfied to know that I was not the person embarrassed but the person embarrassing.

And then I felt slightly sorry for thinking that. However…only slightly.

We just made simple small talk and, far too quickly, we arrived at my house.

I asked Edward if he would like to come inside and warm up a bit and possibly, I could introduce him to my mother because there was no doubt that she was home. She always is.

"I would love to, but I can only stay for a moment or two, Bella," he said.

"That's alright, as long or a short as you like. Just so that you can warm up," I assured him.

He helped me down from the seat and then followed me toward the front door of my house. My mother was in the open doorway by the time we got there with a puzzled look across her face.

"Bella?" she called. "Is something the matter for you not to be at school at this hour?"

Edward answered before I got the chance to.

"There was an accident with a buggy wheel stuck in the ground this morning and there was a tiny bit of blood," my mother's face lit up with understanding at the word _blood _knowing it's effect on me. "I had to bring her home."

"What is your name young man?" my mother asked.

"Edward, ma'am. Edward Masen."

"Ah. I do believe I have met your mother. A very fine woman and she raised such a polite son. Please, come in. Don't stay out in the cold," my mother said, ushering us inside the warm house.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan. You are too kind."

"Oh, why it's not bother. You've helped my daughter and I thank you ever so much."

And so went the next half of an hour with Edward in my house chatting with my mother and me bringing them tea and breads.

They had initially begged me to lie down incase I fainted again. I had to profusely tell them that I was quite alright and that I didn't even feel the slightest bit dizzy.

Then Edward had to leave. School was nearly over by now and he said he had to get there before it ended to do something. He didn't specify as to what he needed to do, just that he had to do it.

Therefore, we all said our goodbyes and my mother made him promise to come back some time. And she kept thanking him for helping me. I thanked him a couple times as well.

My mother closed the door after him and then turned to me.

"Well, he is an absolutely lovely young man. Very polite and charming, lovely indeed. And he appears to show an interest in you, Bella dear," she said.

"Well, we have become friends at school. You probably shouldn't expect him to propose anytime soon though, mother."

"Well, you never know with these things, Bella," she insisted.

"Yes, that is true mother," I said, finally giving up to her ideas while knowing that they were a bit far fetched if they concerned Edward and I. No matter how much I wished they were not.

**A/N: Read and review. I love everybody's input on my story, you have no idea how much it helps. Next chapter up soon I hope.**


	9. Chapter 8

_I've much to tell about Edward Anthony Mason but it is very hard to put into words. He seems to be the perfect young man, and comes close to being just that. However, there is more to him than perfection._

_He's exceptional at most everything he does. And yet he has a modesty about himself that is unusual in a wonderfully sweet way. His mind seems to work very fast and he asks me questions sometimes that seem highly unimportant but he finds a way later to make them fit into something well thought out. Sometimes it is as if I understand exactly what is going on in his mind and other times it is impossible to even read his expressions. _

_He takes his time doing things such as conveying his thoughts or completing an action but he always manages to save the day right on time. He is Edward and that in itself is its own simple description. _

_In as little time as I have been at this school, I am actually able to call Edward Masen my friend because he has such a persona that makes him easily liked by all. _

_He listens to what I have to say and be so intent on it that you cannot help but wonder if what you are saying is truly as fascinating as he makes it seem. Or he'll divulge you with one of his own stories and it takes you somewhere else. Like a father, I am sure he could comfort anybody and like a friend, I'm sure he could advise anybody and like a true hero, I'm sure he'll always be there for anybody at all. _

_I am positive he has sins and faults to deal with because everybody on this earth does. He has not yet reached excellence in every worldly task and no doubt never will, but the world seems brighter whenever he smiles._

_Edward is a true gentleman and far too many are not like him. He is such a genuine person that hopefully the world won't try to be rid of him before his time is truly up. _

_It is exceedingly hard to define a single person to include every detail, and with Edward, it is a tad harder. Nevertheless, I am thankful to call him my friend. _

That is the outcome of my letter to Mr. Wilds due tomorrow. However, it sounds as if I am confessing my undying love. I hope neither Mr. Wild nor Edward see it as such. I plan to discuss it with him today at school as we were informed to do. I wonder if he'll like it.

However, this letter is written from me in such a way that I cannot be entirely sure if it really IS NOT a confession of my love for Edward. Because that it the conclusion I've just come to. I am _unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. _**(A/N: italicized words in that sentence are from ****Twilight****, not my own words. Stephenie Meyer owns that sentence.)**

Of course, I shouldn't be so enamored with this one boy. It shouldn't matter in such a large part of what he will like. Because, not only with the letter, but with everything lately it seems as though I am asking myself what I think his opinion will be on it. From what dress I am wearing to which foods I bring to lunch even all the way to what _my own_ thoughts are on something.

My mother was so right about the things she said yesterday. He _is_ an absolutely lovely man. And you really _don't_ ever know about these things.

By this time, I've eaten breakfast an am otherwise ready to walk to Angela's for our ride to school.

I say my farewells to my parents and they walk me out the door. And then I stopped.

Because there, in front of our house, is a buggy. That may not seem as remarkable as I am making it out to be, but it is more who is _driving_ said buggy that is remarkable.

That is because none other than Edward Masen is driving it.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward calls. I am too stunned to speak. "Lovely to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Swan as well."

I am still noticeably floored by his unannounced presence but then I catch the "again" in his sentence and wonder if it is as unannounced as I thought.

"Bella, would you like a ride to school? From me?" he stated his thoughts and sounded so unsure. As if he stopped breathing to hear my decision.

I turned to my parents, a confused and highly questioning look in my eyes. "Bella, don't be rude dear, this young man has gone out of his way to ensure you a ride to school," my father replied to my puzzled gaze.

"Yes Bella, honey, don't leave this young man out in the cold for too long. Or surely he, along with his marvelous horses, will freeze to their deaths," my mother said, providing more encouragement to climb into Edward's buggy and let him take me to class.

The idea of it tickled them so much in fact, that they practically pushed me over to Edward.

He had climbed out of his seat since then and was now helping me into the other seat.

"Thank you," was all I could manage to say.

"Have a good day a school, Bells," my dad called, using his favorite nickname for me. One that I've has since I was a tiny child.

I turned and waved good-bye to them and then faced Edward.

"This is quite unexpected," I say to him.

"Oh," he said back sounding a bit hurt. "I didn't wish to startle you; I just thought you might want a change in you transportation arrangements to school. And from, if you like. I made sure to talk to Angela, Ben, and your parents of course. But if you want, I promise to never do it again," he said the last part quickly, as if I might try to banish him from my sight immediately and tell him to never even so much as look my direction ever again.

What a silly notion. Utterly absurd.

"Of course, if you really would like to, you could take me home again. I don't mind at all. It just caught me off guard to see you in from of my house this morning. However, it is an exceedingly pleasant surprise."

He seemed pleased with that and soon we were at school. Much like the trip back to my house yesterday, we talked about simple things, but they made for a good conversation.

I know in my heart that I love Edward Masen, and even if he doesn't return that exact sentiment, I know that we will still have our friendship.

In class, I say Angela and Benjamin talking in a corner of the room. I waved at them and shot a quick glance at Angela of annoyance. She ducked her head in embarrassment.

She had known all along that Edward was going to come to my house this morning and somehow she failed to mention that when we had talked the evening before when she came by my house to make sure I was feeling well.

"Please class, take your seats," Mr. Wilds began as usual. "You all know that your letters are due tomorrow and I hope to see excellent work come from all of you excellent people." With that, he finished and left us to our school duties.

"Edward, I've finished my letter but I need to verify it with you, just to see what you think about it."

"That sounds perfect Bella. Whatever you have written has probably transformed plain ol' Edward Masen into a book worthy person. Anything you do seems to have that effect on the world around you," he replied, causing me to blush furiously at the comments.

"Okay then, here goes. '_I've much to tell about Edward Anthony Masen…'_"

Throughout the entire letter, Edward didn't say a word. He simply listened patiently occasionally raising an eyebrow at all the praise I had given his exceptional human character.

When I was through speaking he said, "You are a wonderful writer. Your letter is beautiful, but are you sure we are talking about the same Edward? I'm not one to exactly call myself a noble savior."

"But you are. Or at least it seem like a close enough to proper conclusion to draw."

He again raised an eyebrow but offered no further commentary. Instead he said, "I suppose I should read you my letter now, then…"

**End of chapter 8 of THAT girl. It's sort of a cliffy. Makes you wonder what Bella's beloved Edward has to say in his letter. Next chapter up soon, and hopefully you won't have to wait in anticipation for too long. **

**-IsabellaMarieAntoinette:) **


	10. Chapter 9

"I suppose I should read you my letter now, then…," I said, trailing off a bit before I started reading.

_At times, I like to think that I have got Miss Isabella Marie Swan figured out completely. However, in truth, as open as a person she appears to be with her feelings and thoughts, she is difficult for me to read._

_She cares so much about other people and their wellbeing that it seems as though she has no apprehension left for herself. She is fearless when it comes to her comfort or prosperity and entirely concerned when it comes to somebody else's. And then, she still hasn't disregarded herself at all because she always manages to be in complete order in life when you are on the outside trying to look in._

_Merely a girl of seventeen years, and she is already a very wise and honest woman. She appreciates everything, even if it is the thing she dislikes most in this world. She lives in Chicago, where it is snowy and rainy and doesn't complain about her impartiality to the cold._

_She is the kind of person I admire. All of her traits, from her frequent blushing and clumsiness and her quick mind and kind nature towards others make Bella one of a kind and very special. There is no other like her._

"It's not as long as yours, or as good I think, but…, " I couldn't think of what else to say because my eyes met Bella's at that moment and my thoughts scattered around inside my brain. I had kept my eyes on my letter the entire time I was reciting it as to avoid doing exactly that. Yet, it still happens.

I truly hope that she can't see through me and read all the emotions I am feeling, laid bare and vulnerable on my heart.

I've met many beautiful girls in the past. My father, with the noblest of intentions, was often trying to find somebody to make me happy in life last year, with me only sixteen.

But all of those girls were only beautiful on the outside. They were jumbled and simpler on the inside.

They weren't like my Bella. Not at all.

Not _my_ Bella, though. But maybe…. All things considered, she does seem to return at least a fragment of my regard. Or more even.

"Edward?" I heard suddenly. "Edward, did you hear me?" The voice was Bella's and it sounded worried.

"Yes," I said, as my surroundings came back into focus and I realized I was sitting in class.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't hear what you said. I was, um, thinking." About you. I did not say that last part, but I did think it.

"Well, I just said that in your letter, you've made me sound so extraordinary. Most of the nice things you've said about me seem to be about another girl," she said. It made me slightly sad to know that she thinks so little of herself. If only she could see herself through _my_ eyes.

"I don't know any other girls named Bella Swan, and I most certainly don't know of any other girl I would be describing the same way as I would describe you," I responded, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

She started blushing a beautiful red color.

Everything about Bella was beautiful.

"Edward? You remember how Mr. Wilds gave us the choice to either recite our letters in front of the class or just deliver a written copy to him?"

"Yes, I remember him saying that before," I said, unsure why she was saying this now.

"Would you be terribly offended if I chose not to recite it, but rather just gave the written copy? I get dreadfully nervous in front of people."

"I wouldn't mind in the least. However, would you mind if I did read mine for the class. They should know how great of a person you are," I told her, smiling.

She blushed again, "I'm really not a great person," she said, her extreme modesty coming forward once again.

"It's all right to be great. You shouldn't get embarrassed. I really do think you're great. I'm not embarrassed to mention it to you." At least, not very much.

"I'm not embarrassed really, I just don't think it's very accurate. But if you really do think so…I guess saying over and over that I am won't do much to change you mind then?"

"No, I don't think it will," I replied.

She sighed. "Okay, I suppose you can read you letter, and I will try not to be embarrassed."

"Thank you Bella," I said, with a smile on my face. I smile often around this marvelous girl. She makes me feel different. And happy. Things I am only just learning I could feel about a girl.

Class went on much as usual, as did lunch and soon school ended for the day. Time passes extremely fast when Bella and I talk. At the very least, it does for me. I cannot be sure if it is the same for Bella. I can hope though.

I drove Bella back home after school and we talked about various topics on the way towards her house.

At one point Bella, suddenly looks very lost in thought.

Eventually she asks me, "How do you know I do not like the cold weather in Chicago?"

"What?" I ask, a tad confused.

"Earlier, when you read your letter, you mentioned in it that I live in Chicago without complaint never minding the dreadfully cold climate."

"Oh, that. It was apparent to me, your aversion to coldness," I offered as an explanation.

"But…you also said I was difficult for you to read. And yet you noticed that. Angela is the only person to ever notice, or speak upon, that fact about me. The reason for that however, is that I have known her my whole life and practically told her that. But, I hardly know you but you seem to be able to decipher my every thought."

"You have no idea how hard you are to read."

"Then how did you know?"

"I guess I just notice a lot more things about you than I thought."

"Possibly," she said, letting that topic simply float away.

By this time, we had arrived at her home.

I hopped out of the buggy and then helped her down and walked her to her door.

On our way up their walk, Bella said, "Thank you Edward. So so much. It's nice having somebody new to be with on the trip home. And lately, with Angela so enamored with Ben, I like being able to talk with you."

We had practically reached her door by now.

"If you'd like, I could drive you to school tomorrow as well?" I said it more as a question, uncertainty dripping from every single word.

She smiled instantly, however and said, "Really? Do you promise?"

"I promise," I said, smiling back automatically.

"Okay. Good night, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Good night, Bella."

Then she went inside her house, closing the door softly behind herself.

I floated back to my buggy and somehow I arrived at my house. However, the entire trip home my thoughts were on Isabella and how much in love with her I was.

* * *

**A/N: Edward's POV if you didn't catch that. I really hope I did him justice. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's a bit late…but here is chapter 10…..**

This morning I woke up feeling giddy and I had a peculiar smile on my face throughout the entire time I was preparing myself for the day.

I am just so happy all of a sudden and I cannot explain it. I have the rewritten copy of my letter to Mr. Wilds, I have layers of skirts under my dress to keep the cold out, I have my long brown hair reasonably done, and I feel genuinely great.

Perhaps it was the bright shining sun through my window that put me in such a wonderful mood. The promise of spring coming in only a couple short months.

Perhaps it was the realization that today was Wednesday and that meant the week was half over and this weekend Angela, Ben, and I are going sledding.

Or, perhaps it is simply the knowledge that Edward Masen will be waiting for me at my front door, taking me to school once again. And in my heart of hearts, I know that is the true reason of my delight.

I smile through getting dressed and eating breakfast, and if my parents noticed it at all, they said nothing on the matter.

As I was going out the door, I saw Edward just arrive and start to climb out of his seat.

"Good morning, Bella," he called with a smile on his face similar to my own. It made me wonder where my ranking was in his affections, if at all. Still, he did look quite happy to see me.

"Good morning," I replied cheerily.

He helped me into the seat next to him and then we were off to school. We didn't talk much during the trip but it was not an awkward silence in the least. It was a peaceful and shared silence and we both rather appreciated it.

We were coming near school when I said, "So Edward, Today's the big day. Our letters are due. Are you…," I paused, unsure if I should continue.

"Am I…what?" he asked slowly when I didn't speak any further.

"Are you still sure you want to read your letter in front of the _whole entire_ class?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Most assuredly"

"Oh, I had supposed that you might have changed your mind. But it'll be okay…I guess."

"It'll be fine. And you don't have to get in front of the class, only I do. Don't be embarrassed. You're amazing," he stated, as if it was painfully easy to see.

"Do you really think that, Edward?"

"I most definitely do. As well as many other people, you'd be quite surprised to know how many."

"Oh yes I'm sure there are dozens upon dozens of men wishing to be mine," I said back, extremely jokingly.

However, very seriously, he said, "Yes, there are indeed"

"Surely you're joking," I said, my face hot as fire by now. And probably red as fire can be too.

"Why, I wouldn't be surprised if half of Chicago were pining after you. You just can't see your extraordinary qualities as well as everybody else. But, never mind that, let me help you down."

I hadn't even realized that we had arrived at school yet, let alone stopped. Edward hopped down and came over to my side to help me down out of my seat.

"Thank you, Edward. Nevertheless, I don't think you're right about what you said. I'm not _extra_ordinary. I'm just simply _ordinary_."

"You're welcome, Bella," he said lightly, letting the conversation of my supreme wonderfulness fade away into the crisp winter air.

We walked into the classroom together and took our seats as school began yet again. Mr. Wilds came before the class saying, "Today class, you will present your letters! I hope that not all of you have chosen to simply turn in a written copy and that you've decided to recite your letter for the class to hear." He paused for a moment. "Any volunteers," he asked.

A few brave souls raised their hands. Thankfully, Edward was more sensitive to my embarrassment and opted to read his letter later.

Mr. Wilds called on Ann to read hers since she was among the volunteers. And then her partner read his after her and so on until the volunteers ran out. I didn't much pay attention to anybody's letters. I think I remember Jessica's being vaguely about how lovely she thought Mike was, however indecent that was.

However, Angela read hers and I gave her my undivided attention. All eyes were on her anyway though. It wasn't only because she was one of the "newer girls in school" but also, her going up before the class was something the had come to _not_ expect from her.

She spoke about Benjamin Cheney and it was as if I was being reintroduced to him after knowing him for the time that I had. She talked about his goals in life and aspirations, but mostly she talked about him as a person. A person she thought extremely well of. And I admired her so much, because she was able to feel this…this love…and wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed. I'll never be that way I know for sure, even as much as I wish I could.

Ben didn't read his letter and Angela was perfectly fine with that much because she probably requested that he not read his. But it was stunning.

Then Edward volunteered. He read his letter slowly much to my agony. Many of the young men's eyes were on me while Edward read my letter, but I looked at one corner of the classroom while he read, cheeks hot and red.

However, the young women's eyes were glued to Edward. Mesmerized. Entranced. And I felt pangs of jealousy.

Much to my relief he was over quickly enough but then, much to my horrification, all eyes turned to me completely. I looked at Edward and he gave me an encouraging smile but I could only blush, and blush some more.

And they were all staring. At. _**Me.**_ The other new girl. The spectacle that Edward was marveling about. If you could call it marveling.

Mr. Wilds, unaware of the trance his students seemed to be in between Angela's performance and my sudden awe, called for another volunteer. I was so happy I could have kissed him!

Then the day continued as normal, soon was over, and then Edward took me home once again.

The moment I saw him smile at me when we were walking over to his buggy, all my plans of unleashing my embarrassment upon him in throes of anger unraveled and all I could do was smile back hopelessly. We went home in pleasant conversation.

And I that night I dreamt once again of those spectacular green eyes.

**A/N: Arg! Writer's block!!!!! In my opinion, this chapter wasn't one of my better ones. I soooooo don't like it. And you should go right ahead and feel free to agree… Just tell me what you thought. It really helps(:**


	12. Author's Note

So so sorry, but this isn't an update. My next chapter was well on its way and then …BAM!...I got stuck in the middle of it because I didn't know when public school years ended around the time this story takes place (1918).

Does anybody happen to know when it ends??? I'll love you forever if you did :)

And then my next chapter can get up. And I'm working quicker this time…HOORAYYYYYYY


	13. Chapter 11

**You guys rock! Thanks for the help, I love you guys :)**

**So here's c****hapter 11 of THAT Girl****… ****(I don't own anything from Twilight by the way.)**

* * *

The next months flew by quickly and soon it would be the start of June. Possibly the only things that changed were the school assignments and my feelings toward Edward. Because if anything happened to them they most definitely got stronger.

The more I was around him; the more I wanted him around. If that makes any form of sense. He was like a disease that I couldn't recover from. And I was happy to remain ill as long as he remained near me.

Every morning he came to my house and picked me up for school, just like every afternoon he took me back home. We talked about numerous things. Our conversations were never about the same things but were always just as interesting as the one before it. I learned so much about him and he probably knows more that Angela does about me by now.

He's just the most gentle and kind person I've ever met. And not one to try to rush into anything. If anybody was rushing, it was me for I was the one who stayed far longer than necessary in Edward's buggy each afternoon once we'd reached his house. I was the one who grabbed his hand that afternoon in March when Angela told us about her and Ben officially courting. And I was the one who hugged Edward good bye the last week of May, shortly after school let out for the summer because I was going to visit family in the next town over.

Of course, Edward hadn't quite objected these shows of affection but it did surprise him. They probably surprised him as much as they surprised me, because I'm not typically the type of girl to be indecent with a boy. However, I suppose it is only indecency when you are being openly permissive, not when you've simply acted on an impulse of love.

Ah, love. It's been months since I first discovered it for myself and it is still all new to me. Angela knows all about it. She's got her beau and if you've ever seen the ways they look at each other you'd simply be able to tell how much love they both felt for each other. She says he makes her feel alive.

And I believe her because, although I've lived 16 years, I've only really been alive in the most recent months. Ever since I met Edward.

And today, as I look out my window and reflect back on those months, I simply sigh with a silly girlish grin plastered upon my face. I'm going to see Edward once again tomorrow. His parents requested my family for dinner tomorrow evening and of course, we've accepted. But I wonder as to the occasion of the invitation because, while our families are cordial to each other, we live on opposite ends of the city and our parents rarely see each other.

Nevertheless, I'm excited. It's been almost a month since I've seen Edward's smile and got lost in his marvelous green eyes. Much too long. But I fear, in my absence while visiting my relatives he may have found a beautiful girl and forgotten about our friendship, let alone making it into something more.

……….:Next Evening:……….

This entire day my moods have been swaying between giddiness and anxiety. I am much more excited about seeing Edward than I have any right to be. But I'm still upset by the idea of another girl traipsing across town with _my_ Edward.

MY Edward! I keep thinking that she's real every five minutes, and not some horrific trick that my mind thought delightful to play on poor heart aching girls who've no idea if the man they love returns the sentiment.

Reminding myself over and over again mentally definitely showed at least minimally externally because after a while my mother asked what was the matter with me.

"Why can you not sit still today? Is something troubling you," she asked, practically able to read my thoughts as usual.

"Nothing's the matter, mother," I say a bit too quickly. Luckily she lets the topic drop and continues repairing a hole in a shirt of my father's.

Shortly after that I decided to get dressed for dinner. The current time was four forty-five and the Masens expected us at six. My father was still at work but most likely soon to be off.

I took a bath and then dressed in a light fabric dress as it was quite warm outside. But the dress was still quite nice for it was a lovely blue color with enough contrast to my pale complexion, the bust line however, wasn't as low as some of the more fashionable women of today's are. It was at a reasonable cut and I was very fortunate of that because it seems so lewd to have them so low, to me that is.

When I enter the main room, once I've gotten dressed and my hair put up, I notice my mother also changed into something slightly nicer for dinner. She wore a creamy white dress with green and pink patterns of tiny leaves and flowers on the skirt. She looks beautiful and as much as we look alike I do not think we will ever match in beauty. She's simply got me beat.

My father comes out of his bedroom, apparently having gotten home while I was preparing myself. He looked quite handsome with his hair combed and fresh clothes on after a day at work. It's hard work keeping law breakers in check.

"How do I look?" my mother asks, giving us a little twirl of her skirts.

"Absolutely stunning," I reply at the same time my father says, "Gorgeous"

It only takes a matter of moments for us all to gather our coats and leave. The ride to the Masen's house is a bit long but we talk and talk, catching each other up on our days.

When we arrive at their house, a simple and elegant Victorian style house, and before we make our way entirely to the door there is a butler opening the door for us to proceed on through.

"Good evening sir, missus, miss," he greets us. "I shall show you to the parlor where your hosts await."

We follow him down a short hall and into their parlor. He offers us seats and my mother and I take them. Soon, who I guess to be Mrs. Masen, comes through the doorway.

"Good evening, Swans. I'm Elizabeth. I'm absolutely thrilled you could make it. I've heard good things about you all in abundance from my son, Edward. Especially about you, Miss Isabella," she shoots me an odd look. As if she just put the missing piece in a puzzle.

"Bella, please," I say, hoping she'll just use my nickname.

"Bella it is then. How are you today Mr. and Mrs. Swan?" she asks my parents, politely.

"Fine thank you. Oh do call me Renee," my mother says. "And this is my husband Charles," she says, signaling towards my father.

Edward and another older man who bears remarkable resemblance to Edward come through the doorway.

"It's so nice to see you again, Bella!" Edward exclaims the moment he sees me. Then he adds, "It's lovely to you see you again also Mr. and Mrs. Swan."

"Hello Edward," I say and then cast a shy glance at the man next to him.

Edward appeared to notice it and said, "This is my father, also Edward."

"You might find it easier to just call me Mr. Masen, seeing as my son and I share a name," said Edward's father. He had a pleasant voice and it was almost as similar to Edward's as their looks were.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Charles," my father says, shaking hands with Mr. Masen.

After all the introductions aft over with, we enter the dining room. There is a table in the center of the large room that seats 6. I suspect that they might have a longer table for more guests.

Edward's father sits at the head of the table while mine sits at the foot. My mother sits next to my father and Elizabeth Masen sits next to her. That leaves Edward and me to sit next to each other. I'm not sure if it is or is not intentional that the seating arrangements just so happened to place me near Edward.

Dinner was delicious but I didn't much pay attention to what we were eating. Our parents were talking throughout the entire meal and Edward kept me entertained while they talked of matters quite boring to me personally.

After dinner our parents were still talking for a bit. And then the men, including Edward, went off to discuss something that seemed of great importance to Edward.

Mrs. Masen, my mother, and I made small talk until there was a knock at their door and the butler entered the room saying, "There is a young lady here to see mister Edward."

My thoughts whirled. While the butler was sent to go retrieve Edward, all I could think was _A__ young lady._ My notions from earlier dangled before me. He'd found another. I wasn't the right one for him. I wasn't good enough or pretty enough.

The girl entered the room we were sitting in.

I braced myself and prepared for the worst.

**

* * *

It's a cliffy. Review...tell me what you think. I wonder who the mystery "other woman" is???**


	14. Chapter 12

**This chapter is in Edward's POV… made especially for one very enthusiastic reviewer (:**

William, our butler **(A/N: I tried not to give him a super clichéd butler-ey name like Geoffrey or ****Reginald or**** something like that)**, entered the living room where my father, Bella's father, and I were discussing the matter of me courting Bella.

"There is a young lady by the name of Alice here for you Mister Edward."

Bella's father shot me a puzzled glance. Most likely wondering if I was trying to court more that one girl at a time. But that would only happen if they were all replicas of my sweet beautiful Isabella. And even then, there's really no comparison to the original.

"Alice?" I asked. "Alice who?"

"She wouldn't say her last name."

"Would you mind terribly if I went to see about this matter quickly," I hesitantly asked Bella's father. He seemed more at ease now that he realized I had no idea who this girl was.

"Not at all young man. By all means go tend to the matter," he graciously replied.

I thanked him and excused myself from the room. Will brought me to the couches in one corner of the dining room where my mother, Bella, and her mother were talking to the girl who I guess was Alice. I only know one girl named Alice and she lives in Mississippi. I haven't seen her in years though.

I couldn't see how the girl looked, however, because the mothers were in front of her and I couldn't see past them.

But they heard us approaching them and stepped aside so that I could see the girl.

"Alice Brandon?" I asked, incredulous. She most definitely was not in Mississippi now**A/N: that's where Alice lived right?)** Like I said, it'd been years since I'd seen her and in my excitement I scooped her up into my arms and spun her around.

She laughed and laughed but when I finally set her down she said, "Actually, it's Alice Cullen now."

I looked her over. Not only had her name changed, but other things about her as well. Her skin was extremely pale and her eyes were a deep gold color, almost black even with slight bags underneath them. Probably from her trip from Mississippi. Her black hair was much shorter now and resembled a boy's cut but her face was not one of a boy's. She was still tiny as she was when we were younger but had grown into a very beautiful girl. Beautiful in the least romantic way possible however.

"Have you gotten married?"Iasked concerning her name change.

"Not at all," she said, laughing as if that was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. "I've been adopted. Carlisle Cullen adopted me a month ago."

"Dr. Cullen? But...he lives here in Chicago. He's my doctor. How did he know about you in Mississippi?"

"Well this is going to sound odd," she began. "But I saw him coming to Mississippi before he even came. I saw the future, just like that time when we were younger, do you remember?"

"You mean when you told me to duck my head and seconds later a acorn flew by? Of course I remember, you saved my head that day," I laughed.

"Well with Carlisle Cullen it was very much the same. I _saw_ him coming for me. He knew who I was. And then two afternoons later he showed up at the asylum--I mean the house I was staying at. Did you know my mother passed away finally?"

I was still confused about her adoption. I do not think that her visions of the future were fictitious or that she was crazy. But sometimes I worried about her. She said asylum. I didn't miss that detail.

Her mother, well her step mother, died and she said finally. Although, having met the horrible woman myself, I do not blame her for wishing to rejoice.

At this time I remembered Bella, however, and she probably still knew nothing about why Alice was here. Who she was. Or how I knew her.

"Bella, Mrs. Swan do forgive me. I've not introduced you to this unexpected guest of mine. This is my cousin Alice. Our fathers were brothers but her father died when she was young."

"It's nice to meet friends of Edwards. When we were children I never met any of his friends as he always came to Mississippi to see me," Alice said and then she steeped forward and hugged Mrs. Swan and gave both of Bella's cheeks a kiss.

"Its lovely to meet you as well," Bella said returning the gesture slightly hesitantly. "I'm sorry about your father. Did you say your mother died as well?"

"I don't much remember my father, I was far too young. But my mother was a cruel woman. And I know how horrible I must sound but I doubt there is anybody alive who grieves her death."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Bella said, shocked.

"Alice, would you be alright to stay and chat with Bella for a while. I've got to just finish something up quickly."

"Absolutely. I've much to learn about Bella, charming as she is," Alice replied with a bright smile. Bella blushed at the compliment and I headed back towards the living room.

When I entered I said, "Father, you'll never guess who's just arrived. Alice Brandon only, she is Alice Cullen now. The doctor seems to have adopted her!"

"My dear niece is here? We've got much catching up to do for I've not seen her in years!" my father said, just as excitedly as I had. "Alice lives in Mississippi and we rarely visit anymore I'm afraid," my father explained to Mr. Swan.

"Oh, well you should go see her now then. Family is always first. I'm suited for waiting," he replied.

"That'd be rude. You've waited sufficiently and our conversation would never finish if I left now."

"Well Mr. Swan," I started, retracing our earlier talk before Alice came. "You daughter has become very special to me. I'd do anything for her and if she'd allow me I would like to court her, with your permission of course," I said nervously.

"She's very special to you, you say. You'd do anything for her is that right?" he said, thoughtfully.

"Yes, anything."

"That's quite a proclamation, boy. Will you be able to honor that?"

"Well, she's quite a girl so I truly believe I will be able to."

"You've spoken with your father about this," he asked me, but the question was more directed at my father.

"We've talked about this in depth for many days. He's set on your daughter. He's never been interested in another girl before she came to his class. He's truly mad about her I think." I was positive my face was red and I tried to focus my attention of a corner of the room to make it more unnoticeable.

"It would be her choice of course," Bella's father said after a moment of deliberation.

"Always," I responded immediately. Did that mean what I thought it did?

"I suppose you have my blessing to court my Isabella. But you had better take good care of her, I won't stand for any less," he said firmly.

"I will do everything in my power to see to that, sir," I said, trying my hardest to not sound frightened about what he might do if I didn't take care of Bella. But nothing will ever happen because I'll never put her in danger in any way.

But he said yes! He consented! I tried to remain calm on the outside but in my head I was screaming and leaping for joy.

My father interrupted my mental celebrating by asking Mr. Swan if he'd like to meet Alice. He agreed and we all went to join the ladies in the dining room.

"Uncle Edward!" Alice exclaimed the moment she saw my father. "I was wondering when I'd get to see you." She rushed over to him and he spun her around the same as I had.

"It's great to see you dear. How are you? Are you well? I hear you've been adopted, is that true?" my father asked her in a row of never ending questions once he set her down. They talked and caught up on the years together while I asked for a word with Bella.

"Bella, there's something important I'd like to speak with you about. But I'd rather not do it around Alice. She gets so excited about things and I think this would blow her over the top."

"Okay. Where would you like to go then?"

"Hold on one moment Bella," I said. "Would everybody excuse Bella and I for a minute or two?"

I waited a few seconds and nobody responded. They were all wrapped into their conversations but I knew my father heard me. He lifted his head a bit and nodded ever so slightly to me in a way of communication we had developed over times when he was already busy doing something.

As I was turning to guide Bella towards the back door I was my father discreetly nod towards somebody else. I knew it was William but I didn't mind much. We both knew that I knew that he followed me most places I went and now probably even more because I was in the presence of a young woman.

I took Bella into the flower garden my mother had constructed in the back yard. I led her through the tall rows of honeysuckle and roses. We walked through the flowers in a comfortable silence for a time and Bella occasionally leaned down to smell a one.

"So Edward, what was the important matter you wished to speak to me about?" she asked after a while.

"Well, I was talking to your father earlier...," I started, unsure of how I should continue.

"And?" Bella asked after I didn't continue with my thought.

I smiled at her and she returned it readily, blushing a bit. I love her smile. "We were talking about you…and me…us." Now I was the one blushing.

"Us?" Bella asked. "I didn't know there was an 'us," she said softly.

"Only if you want there to be, Bella," I whispered just as soft.

"You said you talked to my father about this?" she asked. Her questions were making me nervous. Maybe any feelings I thought she might have felt towards me were merely imagined ones.

"Yes," was all I said.

"So you're serious about this Edward. Honestly?"

"With all my heart," I said with as much confidence as I could muster up to mask my upended nerves. She blushed a bright red then. "If you will agree to it, I would genuinely wish to court you Bella." Three shades brighter this time.

"Of course I would want you to court me Edward." Then she suddenly hugged me, and before I could hug her back, she stepped away.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I'm just excited."

"That's perfectly fine with me, Bella. Would you like to go back inside now."

"Sure Edward."

So we went back in and everybody was still mid-conversation. They may not have all noticed we were even gone at all. We joined into the conversations but all too soon Bella left with her family. And then shortly following that Alice's escort came to see her safely home.

Now, I'm supposedly sleeping but my heart won't stop pumping wildly. I am so deep in love nobody or nothing could ever pull me back out of it.

**It's a little late but it's a bit longer than usual so I hope that helps. Review and tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be partially in Alice's POV and you'll learn more about her past (:**


	15. Chapter 13

**This chapter is****mostly ****in**** Alice's POV and her mind is a bit jumbled. She will start one idea and then break off into another. If anything is unclear just tell me, okay? **

**She also had flas****hbacks that will be italicized because even though she is a vampire who is supposed to not remember her painful human life, she can remember parts. It happens later that she blocks it all out until she forgets but she's never told anybody about her human life experiences. **

Chapter 13 of THAT Girl

Directly following the departure of Edward's lovely Bella, I knew he would pounce. Edward was always the most attentive in the family. Catching every single tiny, insignificant detail. Quite annoying actually, because you cannot get away with anything.

Perhaps Carlisle was correct to advise me not to come so quickly after he's found me, a crazed, blood thirsty monster, in that awful place.

To think I'd put my trust in that horrid woman. My stepmother was, in all respects, a wonderfully affectionate and generous woman to me. At least until my father became ill. Then I discovered her real nature.

_Once more I felt the sting of her hand across my face. Her mouth scrunched up and all her beauty contorted into utter hatred, making her most unbecoming. _

_Of course, it need not matter what her appearance __was for we were always in complete privacy when she felt the need to punish me. When around her friends during social outings and such I was her dear daughter. In our house it was different._

_"You wretched child! Your father is on his deathbed and you constantly continue to tell lies. You see nothing of the future and have made it all up! God will not take pity on your soul. You will burn in hell for eternity!__" she screamed at me. "Your father dies because of you. Your dramatics with visions and most likely all other sorts of witchcraft and sorcery! __You've made his life miserable and all he's ever done is love you, instruct you, and teach you all that he knows about everything. This is how you repay him?! I daresay he now hates you. Disowns you as his child. For surely __your are__ not worth it in the least bit!"_

_She beat me a few more times before she felt satisfied with my punishment. I know I'm not evil. They aren't lies__, but true collections of the future. It isn't as if they happen often, but only once in a while. But does my father honestly hate me? I know my stepmother does, but does my father? The man who's always praised and admired me? The man who cared for me when nobody else could understand my situation? The man who took it upon himself to teach me at home instead of making me __endure__ public schooling where all the others would surely be cruel to me?_

_I couldn't believe it to be a truth. But what the woman says bears resemblance to a possible reality. I was a burden to my father. I tired him and made him grow ill. If he dies, it will surely be my entire fault and nobody else's. _

In truth, she was more the monster than I am, what with being a vampire. At least I have the common decency to not hurt humans. When, even though she was human, her main job in life was to hurt others. Most especially me, her poor and unfortunate stepchild.

What kind of a woman deludes a child into thinking that she killed her father? For eight years I carried that guilt. For eight years I believed that she had an honorable reason to hate me so much. I believed that _everybody_ had a right to label me as abhorrence. A detestable creature that flawed all plans of perfection in many people's lives.

They all think I've forgotten what happened, forgotten what they did to me. I'd not be able to forget even if I tried to my entire life. Of that I am positive because that was what I spent my life doing.

Trying to forget the horrified looks, the downcast eyes, the mentions of 'unnatural' whenever my name was spoken.

_She told him I was going away to a very special school. She told him not to worry about me at all for I was in her capable hands. She told him that it would be far better for him. She told him awful lies. But the worst part was that he believed her._

_I did__ not blame him for finding love for__ when she wished it, she was an extremely lovable person. I blame her for all the times, in the presence of no one but the mice in the house, when she was an extremely unlovable person._

_The 'special school' was very far from any kind of school I'd ever heard of. "It's a place where you will fit in," she told me. "Everybody there is just as abnormal as you are, my dear Mary."_

_She called me Mary in public as her way to make me feel uncomfortable without having to go somewhere alone. She knew my dislike for the name. _

_It was a hospital. But not the friendly type with clean white walls and nice nurses. No, this hospital was one that housed murderers, rapists, fanatics, and people with various birth defects and disabilities. But mostly, this hospital housed ordinary children like me who, in some chance of misfortune told a guardian of an occasional strange doing or simply annoyed a person enough to get them to send you here._

_When I arrived at that hospital, many hands reached for me and dragged me into the building. The __faces blurred together and they tossed me into an unsettlingly dark room. I could not se anything but I conjectured that there was nothing in the room to see anyhow. _

_I was a very frightened child of only 11 years. When they came for me__ again, after what seemed like days__, they took me into a cafeteria. I guessed it was meant to be breakfast but I couldn't even discern one food from another. It all tasted disgusting nonetheless._

_Many others were eating alongside me. Their faces blurred together as well. Still a distant memory as recently as this had happened, too. None of them looked in the least bit like a crazy person, the type of person you would expect to see in this hospital._

_After that dreadful meal, the adults who had led my to that dark room, directed me towards a counter where a friendly looking lady was sitting amongst many bottles and jars of various medications. She handed me three different sized pills and showed me how to ingest them.__ Then rough hands grabbed me and they shaved my head so that I was bald._

_Then those adults brought me back to the dark room._

And even today I can remember that same routine. My hair grew back over a few months and they kept cutting it. When I was 16, nearing 17, they stopped cutting it. But by the time I went through many changes, my hair was still incredibly short because there was no time for it to grow back.

Until all I could remember was the darkness enveloping me, that was the rest of my life. The only other things I remembered were intense pain for days and a strange male voice. And then I wandered around for a long time before I realized that I could see the future in frequent visions about people I didn't know at all. It scared me in the beginning. At least until I saw Carlisle coming for me.

Somehow he heard of me and started searching for me immediately. When we finally met, he took me as his own daughter for her knew all about what had happened to me when I endured that excruciating pain.

I became a vampire and he was one as well.

But visiting my Uncle Edward's family was hard for me. In addition to trying to disguise the odd changes in my appearance, such as my eye color that is caught somewhere between burgundy and bronze making them an odd orange shade, I had to resist a strange blood lust that I had never really experienced before. Usually, blood wasn't an issue because I had never had human blood, but being in a room for hours with humans breathing on my and sitting so close with their throats so near me… I won't even think about what could have happened. I'll have to stay away from humans for a while. Or maybe being around them would make it easier? Maybe I could develop a resistance to Carlisle if I worked with him at his hospital?

I'll have to ask him later. But these human memories haunt me so much that when I divulge into them my sleepless nights are enveloped with those scenes repeating in my mind. I have nightmares even when I cannot even sleep.

**Bella's POV**

I have a beau! Edward Masen shares my feelings! I believe that news is the best news I've even gotten in my entire life.

All the time I walk around with a silly smile on my face and this only happened two days ago. Yesterday I spent the afternoon with Angela because this was a prior arrangement that we had. She had something important to tell me. But I had something to tell her as well.

She is getting married! Ben proposed to her the day before. The day I was at Edward's house. The wedding is to be in July, only a month's time away. She's asked me to participate in her wedding. Her mother cannot afford an enormous wedding but wants her only daughter to be able to celebrate her very special day like a queen so it will be a fairly large celebration no matter the expense.

Between the news of Angela and Benjamin, and Edward's wish to be my beau my life seems perfect. And I really hope it lasts.

**OMG. I have finals at school coming up so instead of studying for them I spent today writing this chapter for you guys. See how much I love you all?**

**But sadly, finals also means no time for the story. So the next update may not be for a little while. I hope you like this chapter though.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hooray! Finals are over!!! Sorry about the long wait and I know this chapter isn't very long but there isn't very much time in my day lately for everything. The next chapter will most likely be twice as long as this one though and hopefully I can get it up in a week….**

Chapter 14 of THAT Girl

The past couple of weeks I've spent fully by Angela's side. Her wedding is coming up quickly and she's elected me, without my approval I must add, to help plan it all. Not that I object to the idea of helping with my best friend's wedding, but it take's so much time as I'm newly learning, and we've only been focused on it for a little over two weeks.

Today however, was such a beautiful and sunny day, that we decided to take a break from the wedding business. I had gotten dressed in a light fabric dress that was almost the same shade blue as the dress I had worn to dinner at the Masen's house, only it was slightly darker.

Behind my house there were trees that used to be part of a large forest. Most of the actual forest was still there but some of it had gotten cut down years ago. I decided to stroll through one of the paths that had been worn down by people who traveled the forest.

Many of the trails were overgrown with grasses and weeds but there were a couple that I liked to walk down that were clearer. I strolled down one that I knew led to the lake near my house. It was a little less than a mile's walk.

As I went along, I listened to the various sounds around me. I heard birds chirping near me, overhead. There were scurrying feet everywhere. Those were probably squirrels and mice and other small creatures that liked to search for food constantly.

I loved listening to the forest. It calmed me. Whenever it was sunny outside and I wasn't needed, I was in the forest.

Some days I would walk along the paths and other days I'd just walk wherever my feet tool me and sometimes on those days I'd bring a blanket and have my own quiet lunch. Today I just wanted to sit by the lakeside and read my copy of Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility_, alone, in the warm sun.

I hadn't gone much further than a few yards on the trail when suddenly I saw a doe. It was beautiful and when I moved closer to it, it didn't even flinch at all.

I held out my hand and beckoned it towards me but then, as I leaned forward a branch snapped under my feet and it sprinted off in the other direction. It stopped running, however, only a couple seconds later and, crazy as it sounds, sort of nodded its head in the direction it had started running off into as if it wished for me to follow it. Then it took off at a brisk deer-style trot.

And even crazier still, I followed behind.

I always carried a long string when I went into the woods so that, just in the event that I went off the pathways, I could find my way back to a familiar area.

So I pulled out the string and went after that doe.

I only followed it for maybe five minutes when it stopped. Then it looked back at me, as if trying to see if I were still there.

It crept forward. Slowly.

And I crept forward after it. Even slower.

The thick trees thinned out and soon I found myself amongst a field of wildflowers that led into rows upon rows upon rows of sunflowers.

I stood still for a moment, awed by the beautiful scene before me and when I looked over to see my companion, I noticed she stood still as well. It was magnificent.

I went knee deep into the wildflowers spinning and laughing with giddy. And then I started to run.

I ran past the shades of blue and purple and yellow. Past the bees collecting their flowery goods. Past the earth itself it seemed. And then I stopped, turned, and spotted my friend. She was at the edge of the field. I caught her eyes as she turned back once more and we shared a moment.

In that short time I voiced my silent gratitude and she acknowledged it in the same mute way. It was one of the most beautiful and wonderfully natural moments I'd ever shared with another and I wondered if humans could ever be at peace enough to experience it with another _human_.

Then she abruptly turned and walked back into the forest while I turned and walked into the rows of sunflowers. And, true to my clumsy nature, found a tuft of grass to trip over.

But I didn't fall. Instead I felt two arms catch me around my waist. Two familiar arms. But it was impossible for him to be here. Completely, utterly, impossi—

It was amazing how a pair of those green eyes could stop my train of thought. It was amazing how that bronze hair could make my breath get short. It was amazing how that face could make my heart stutter. And it was amazing how that Edward Masen boy seemed to be my knight in shining armor, my hero, always there to save me.


	17. Chapter 15

**That break was what…two days? That's like my record. You guys all just make me want to write more and more so this chapter came faster. I want to thank all my reviewers and everybody who just read's my story because you guys totally make my day……..****Antoinette.**

**Chapter 15 of THAT Girl**

This evening after dinner and everybody had long since retired to their rooms, I lie awake remembering the afternoon after Edward caught me in that glorious field of flowers after I tripped and he caught me.

_Do you realize this is the exact same situation you were in when we first met?" He asked with his dazzling crooked smile._

_"You mean me making a fool of myself and you somehow finding me in perfect timing?" I asked in return once my heart started beating at a more normal pace._

_He laughed. It was such a musical sound that I could listen to that melodic sound always and never grow tired of it. "No, I mean you amongst the sunflowers. Remember? At school, on your first day there, you were in the garden—"_

_"Oh! Yes I remember exactly what happened! I tripped and was falling and you miraculously showed up and caught me." And then we both starte__d laughing because of the pureness of that moment. Repeated, but nonetheless, pure._

_And then I stopped and remembered something. "Edward, how did you find me out here?"_

_He stopped laughing out loud but the laughter still held in his eyes. And there was something else in his eyes too. Something much softer and it made my insides turn to liquid. _

_"Well I went to your house earlier this afternoon looking for you. I missed seeing your lovely face so much—" I blushed at that "—and I decided that I was going to see you today no matter what. But when I arrived at your house your when the maid was hanging up laundry outside, she told me that you weren't there. You cannot imagine my disappointment at that and then she told me where you were usually found on sunny days. The forest. She showed me where to go and which paths you went down most often. So I intended to go down each pathway until I found you on one."_

_"You'd do all that just to see _**my**_ face?" I asked, utterly shocked at the great lengths he had gone to._

_"I'd do that and so much more Bella." More blushing on my part. "Fortunately, however, on the very first trail that I chose I found a string and I guessed that it may have been your means of direction back out of the woods.__ When I came here I saw the field and the deer first. Then I saw you. You surpass both of those in beauty alone." My face was red as a tomato._

_"So you've been here since before the deer left, watching me?"_

_"Yes," he admitted a bit sheepishly. "It didn't seem right to interrupt you when you were at such peace. I wouldn't wish somebody to interrupt me if I had found as majestic a moment as that one."_

_"Thank you, Edward. You are one of the kindest and most thoughtful people I've ever met."_

_"No more so than you are, Bella."_

I fell asleep to the replaying of that scene in my mind. Over and over again.

.………:Three Days Later:……….

Today is Edward's birthday. Yesterday they had a celebratory dinner and a lavish party in honor of his seventeenth birthday. There were so many people there and Edward himself looked like a prince. However, he wanted his birth to be observed the day before this year because he said he would like to be with me on his day.

Angela's wedding in slightly over a week but it's perfectly in order and on schedule so I've got nothing but free time. I've pushed thoughts of wedding planning out of my head and any worries I have.

I made a wonderful picnic lunch for Edward and I to enjoy. He told me that we were going to be outside today because the weather was so lovely, but he's yet to tell me where we are going.

We were to meet by the entrance to the forest from my house at half past noon. I got there early, unable to contain my eagerness to see him again. I waited only five minutes, listening to the early afternoon sounds, when a branch snapped and Edward stepped out of the trees towards me.

My face lit up the moment I saw him and I said, "Hi Edward," like an ogling, girlish, idiot.

"Good afternoon, my most beautiful Bella." He said I was _his_! Fireworks went off inside of me and try as I might, I couldn't keep myself from grinning foolishly. I wonder if he even noticed he said that I was his Bella…

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out an arm.

"We shall," I replied and then we both chuckled a bit. "May I inquire as to where we are going?"

"Certainly," he said smiling down towards me. His green eyes even more vibrant and lit up than most days. "We are going to a very special place in the forest. I want to show you my unique spot."

"How do you know where it is, there's no trail?"

"Nobody but me knows where this place is. I've never taken anybody there so there isn't a distinct route. I've just got it committed to memory," he said. "But it's not a very short walk. It's about 2 miles."

"That's fine. I like walking most of the time, even if I fall a lot."

"I'll catch you every time," he said, looking into my eyes and making me blush brightly.

And he did catch me every single time I fell, which was more than a dozen times.

When the forest started thinning and it got brighter in the distance Edward said, "We are nearly there. Just beyond these last few trees."

He stepped ahead of me when we were near enough to wherever he was taking me and then he bulled back a few branches aside so that I could step through.

Wherever we were, it was very bright. It took my eyes a moment to readjust from the dark forest and when they did I gasped loudly.

I was in a dreamland. Before me was a meadow, perfectly circular and beautiful. There were wildflowers everywhere and the sun was shining directly down on us.

I stepped closer to the center of the meadow and then looked back at Edward. He was staring warily at me, as if he was scared of what my reaction might be.

"This is beautiful Edward! How did you find this place?" I exclaimed.

He let out a breath as if he had been holding it in this whole time. "I'm glad that you like it Bella. I was hoping that maybe this could be a special location for the both of us because it means a lot to me. I found it one day as a young child when I was upset and I had stormed off into the forest for some reason, I cannot remember what. But I do remember feeling a sense of belonging when I found this meadow and I…well…I feel that same feeling when I am with you Bella. It's perfectly fine if you don't feel the same Bella. I just wanted you to know that I do."

"I actually understand perfectly how you feel. I feel different around you Edward. Almost as if I could do anything because you make me believe that I can."

His declaration made me blush and mine did the same to him. Every unsure thought I had about Edward's feelings towards me was silenced because I knew for sure that this was meant to be. The school burning down was a miracle it seems, because without it I would have never met Edward at all.

We ate our picnic lunch in the soft and swaying grass and then Edward pushed up his sleeves, revealing his smooth arms and lay back onto the ground, humming an unfamiliar tune.

I sat there next to him, memorizing his beauty. His face was serene and peaceful. His green eyes were hidden beneath pale eyelids. His perfect lips were moving as his song continued on.

I ran my hands through his bronze hair, messing it up more so than its usual style. Somehow I found myself tracing his face with my finger. I traced where his forehead met his hair from one ear to the other.

Edward stopped humming. His eyes opened suddenly then next second and he captured me with his emerald gaze. He just bored into my eyes for an immeasurable moment and then closed his eyes again, going back to his song, willing me to continue.

So I traced the outline of his eyes, his nose, where his cheekbones were and his chin. I carefully avoided his lips however. I grabbed his hand and traced the faint veins trailing along the inside of his arm going up until his shirt sleeve got in my way. Then I traced them back down and traced the lines in his hand.

I went back to his face then, unable to keep from glancing back and forth at it all the time that I was tracing his arm. I smoothed his eyebrows and traced his entire face once more. Completely committing it to my memory so that I could keep him with me always.

I traced the outline of his lips ever so softly one time and I heard him gasp once, surprised by my action, before going back to normal, his humming changed into a different melody.

I traced his lips once more, loving how soft they were underneath my skin. And then before I could stop myself, before I even realized what I was doing, I leaned down and touched my lips to his tenderly.

His eyes shot wide open.

**OMG! That Bella has a mind of her own. LOL. Next chapter you get to see some of Edward's POV. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

**Read…review…the works (:**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Sorry for taking so long for this one. Family****..school****etc****. But no more excuses. Here's the next chapter.**

Lying on that soft grass with Bella tracing over my face, my arms, was like having my own mini experience of heaven. Then she started to trace my lips and I sort of gasped. I didn't quite expect the shocking thrill that her touch caused.

I tried to mask whatever it was that I was feeling. This…longing…was almost more than I could bear. Oh how I wished for a taste of her lips for even with my eyes closed I could still see her beautiful fact burning through my eyelids.

And the next instant I felt something soft press against my lips. I knew it was impossible and that I was probably hallucinating so I snapped my eyes open only to reveal two brown ones just as wide as mine were at the time.

She shot up quickly before I could do anything or respond in any way. She clamped her hands over her mouth as if she didn't believe what she had just done.

"Edward! Oh that was wrong of me, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me it was very out of line!" she said, her hands muffling her words a bit. I sat up slowly and just stared at her, dumbfounded.

Had she really kissed me? But if she did, why would she so readily apologize? Had she meant to? If of course this isn't just a very confusing dream, that is.

I suppose there was only one way to find out. So I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her towards me. Our lips touched and it was if there was an explosion of emotions inside of me. Bella Swan was the most extraordinary person I'd ever met. Possibly the most extraordinary person in the world.

She sighed into our kiss and I closed my eyes contentedly. But then she suddenly pulled away.

"Edward," she said.

I opened my eyes even more confused. The kiss felt so right even though it would probably be considered so wrong. But Bella sounded very uncertain after all.

"Bella," I responded, sounding like an odd mix between apprehensive and dreamy.

"Edward, you didn't have to kiss me. I mean I never should have done that and I understand if you just didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"But Bella I—"

"No Edward. It's all right with me. Can we just go back now?"

I could have protested. I could have told her that I didn't kiss her out of pity for her feelings but that I really meant it. I could have and probably should have but instead I just said, "Sure Bella. We can leave now if you wish to."

She didn't speak after that, just gathered up the contents of her lunch basket and started back out of the meadow the way we came. I offered to take the load off of her hands but she refused. We just walked in silence for what seemed like eternity.

Finally when I couldn't talk it any longer I said, "I did, Bella."

She stopped walking and so did I. "What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Back there in the meadow, you said that I didn't have to kiss you back but I did. I wanted to. Even if I tried to I couldn't have stopped. That was the greatest present that I could have ever imagined for. I don't know how to explain it but it's like you have some kind of control over my emotions. Whenever I am around you its like my heart wants to leap out if my chest. It's almost to the point of pain when I feel like this. I just…I—"

"Edward…" she stopped me.

"Yes Bella?"

"I want you to know that I did too. I do too. I can't even begin to explain this confusion going on inside of me. But it's wrong for this to happen. You and I both know it," she said. I heart something like regret in her voice. So maybe she does return all my feelings but I guess one of us has to be the sane one because if it were my way I would disregard all rules and regulations that society has and go by how I felt. Right now I felt like kissing her.

I leaned down towards her mouth but she put her hand between our mouths before they could make any kind of contact.

"Edward as much as I admit to wanting to kiss you, we can't. I really shouldn't have let any temptation get in the way of what I knew about right and wrong so what happened back there has to stay there. Nothing good can come of it right now. It's too soon," she said to my utter disappointment.

"I'm sorry Bella. I promise I will never do that again," I said, almost like a child getting scolded.

"It's okay Edward because I understand your feelings I think."

"Do you really Bella because I think…I think what I feel for you is…love."

She didn't say anything for a long time after that to my dismay but I thought I knew somewhere deep down all along that it wouldn't be reflected back from her.

I just gently took her arm and we walked back to her house in silence.

The next few days I didn't see Bella at all alone. Whenever we saw each other we would be polite and I would try my hardest to talk to her as much as possible when the opportunities arose but she withdrew herself from practically all communication with me whatsoever. If I had known that this was going to happen I would have not said anything that afternoon.

It was the day before Benjamin and Angela's wedding and their parents were having a celebratory dinner party in their honor. Bella had been hopping around the entire day trying to help out as much as possible with whatever she could. I had asked to come over with her as early as she had come to help as well. Even though Bella tried to persuade me otherwise Mrs. Weber said that she'd appreciate my help so here I am now.

Mrs. Weber had asked Bella to go to the store to get a few things she was missing. She's been gone for about two minutes when Mrs. Weber said, "Edward, I forgot to ask Bella to get a few more things that I needed. Could you bring her this new list that I've made? But you'll probably need to stay with her and help her carry all it back because it seems that there is quite a few items I hadn't known that I needed."

"No problem Mrs. Weber," I said, ecstatic about the chance to speak with Bella alone.

**Bella's POV**

Angela is getting married tomorrow!!! I couldn't be more excited for her but my heart ached just the same because after Edward's birthday things between me and him just haven't been the same. I've sort of kept him at bay because I didn't know how to handle this raging war of emotions going on inside of me. I don't know what I would do if I allowed myself to be too near him for long periods of time.

He probably thinks that I do not wish for him to be near me at all. Whenever we are together and he tries to include me in a conversation or that sort of thing I always have an excuse ready.

I only wonder if I am taking it all too seriously. I'm sure Angela and Ben have kissed many times. I'm sure my parents did too before they were married. But maybe they weren't as in love as I am with Edward. But I feel like such an idiot. He told me he loved me and I just stared at him. He probably thought I was some kind of an idiot. Or maybe he regretted saying those words immediately after he said them. Maybe—

"Hello little lady" I heard next, the voice breaking through my thoughts.

"Are you lost beautiful?" said a different voice.

I looked up to see four guys walking towards me. They were probably only a few years older than I was, possibly in their very early twenties.

"Hello," I said quietly, and then tried to make my way quickly around them. They parted to make a path for me to walk past them but I could hear them following me.

"Would you like some company sweetie?" I heard from close behind me.

I tried my hardest to ignore them and just continue walking towards the store. On such a bright and sunny day as it was there were no other people around and I was scared of what might happen to me here…alone…with these men. Scared out of my mind.

"We'll take care of you, gorgeous," said one of them from my right side.

He put his arm around my waist and the one on my other side put an arm over my shoulders.

"Please. Just leave me alone. I can walk alone," I said, trying to sound confident but sounding more like a strangled cat.

"A lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't be walking around all by her lonesome."

"Maybe you should take the lady's word for it and leave her alone," came a voice from behind us. To those thugs near me the voice probably sounded menacing and terrifying but to me it sounded like the voice of a hero."

**I know, I know. It's cruel but I just want to get a chapter up now because it's been so long. The next part of this chapter will be up quicker than this one was if everything works smoothly. Review please.**


	19. Chapter 17

**I bet you all want to kill me now for taking so long to get this chapter up, huh? ****Lol.**** Sorry about that. A lot of things ****have come up. My parents just went through this crazy divorce and one of my ****aunt's**** died recently. ****But here's ****Chapter 17 of THAT Girl****…**

_"Maybe you should take the lady's word for it and leave her alone," __came__ a voice from behind us. To those thugs near me the voice probably sounded menacing and terrifying but to me it sounded like the voice of a hero."_

"Oh? And just who are you pretty boy?" said the one with the dark hair.

"Nobody of interest to you. But I think that you should be worried about who is watching you over there," he motioned across the street. There was a police station and about 3 officers were watching out of the window to see what all the commotion was about. One of them was even starting to come out of the door.

"Hey over there! What's all this about?" an officer called over.

He started to come across the street toward us and that was when the men trying to do the unthinkable to me took off in the other direction. "Hey! You come back here!" shouted the police and two of them started racing off after them.

I turned to Edward and found that he was watching me intently, His eyes slightly piercing and dangerous. But the second our eyes locked they softened immensely.

"Edward I…what I mean is…thank you. So much. How did you find me?"

"I followed you. Um…Mrs. Weber said you might need a bit of help because she added a few thing s to the list. Are you all right Bella?" He said that all in a rush but the last part was full of so much concern for me that my heart nearly burst.

"I think I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not Bella. To think that they might have done something to you. If I hadn't been here protecting you…watching out for you…I would have felt so guilty. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Had there not been a police station so close I probably would have done something stupid like go after them. What use would I be to you dead?" He said all of this with such an effort that it seemed almost painful.

"Don't think that way. Ever. Because you were there. And even if something had …happened…it wouldn't have been you're fault." How could he think that way? It made no sense to me how he could have such little regard for himself. He was perfect. "Edward I…I love you. I have for the longest time and I know that it must have seemed awful the other day when I didn't say anything when you told me your true feelings, but I do love you too. And I'm so sorry—"

Somehow we had come to stand face to face. Or rather face to chest since he was so much taller than I. He kissed me sweetly, cutting off my apology and I knew that everything would be okay. He pulled away a few seconds later and put his forehead against mine.

"Bella _you are my life now_. **(A/N: italicized because it's a direct Twilight quote)** There is nothing that you ever need to apologize to me for." He folded me into his arms and we stood there on the street for a few more minutes until I said, "We probably need to continue on to the store, Edward. Mrs. Weber is probably getting worried."

He laughed his musical laugh and took my hand. We got what Mrs. Weber needed and then walked back to her house. The rest of the night was wonderful. True, Edward and I never really got more time be alone but we both knew that we wanted to be with each other and that was what mattered.

After we had eaten the men all went off with Ben and we women took care of Angela. She was so positively happy that she made the entire house light up and everybody around her was affected too. We didn't do much. We talked about marriage a little, at least until Angela started looking worried a bit. Then we talked about everything else of little consequence. I told her that I would be over bright and early tomorrow for her. Now, if only I could still my pounding heart, for love is soon to cause me a heart attack.

.………:Next Morning:……….

"Bella! Oh thank goodness you're here! She's locked herself in the bathing room and refuses to come out or let any of us in!" was the welcome I received when I arrived at the Weber household on the day of Angela's wedding.

I made my way over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Go away," was the pitifully sorrowful response I got back.

"Angela, dear, can I come in? It's me, Bella."

I heard some shifting around and then the door handle was rattled a bit. Then Angela's tear-streaked face peered out of the door. "Bella?"

"Yes, I'm right here." She opened the door wider and let me in. Then, after I had come inside, she quickly shut and locked the door as it was before my arrival. "What's wrong?" I asked sympathetically.

"Everything. What if this wedding is ruined? What if my marriage is a disaster? What if Ben fell out of love with me? OH! I can't stand these thoughts tormenting me. I just can't get married today. Or ever!"

"Angela, I know you. And I know that you never give up on something without first trying your best at it. If anybody ruins this wedding, which is very unlikely, they will have many people to answer to. I know for a fact that your marriage will not be a disaster because you two are very much in love and marriage only is a way of letting the whole rest of the world know that. Ben loves you so much. You can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. There is no possible way he could ever fall out of love with you because he knows what a spectacular young woman he'd lose," I said. My little speech had Angela crying again but for what I guessed, a better reason than doubt. Maybe joy?

I wiped her tears with my sleeves and smiled at her. She smiled back and we started laughing. After about five minutes we just sat there in silence. I gave her a hug and we stayed there content until her mother came to the door. "Angela, Bella, is everything all right in there now?"

"Yes. It's fine now. Everything is going to be okay. I'm sorry for distressing you with my hysterics mother," Angela said repentantly to her mother. She unlocked the bathroom door and we stepped out.

"Now, why don't we get you ready and looking like a beautiful young bride, shall we?"

So the next 3 hours we spent preparing Angela for the biggest day of her life. We styled her hair into a bun with cascading curls hanging loosely around her face, framing it delicately. We helped her into the many layers of her elaborate dress and put her heels on her. My mother had come over and both the moms talked to Angela about the Wedding Night and all that comes with It. But before we did any of that, we sat down and forced Angela to at least have a few bites of breakfast even though she profusely, yet very much in vain, tried to convince us that she wasn't hungry.

By the time we had finished all of that and gotten each of ourselves ready for the wedding as well it was about 10:15. The wedding started at 11:30 but we had to be at the chapel by at least 10:30 because we were arriving with the bride. We had to leave now. The coachman was nowhere in sight.

We officially went crazy for 3 minutes before a knock came at the door. What do you know, it was the notorious coach man. It was now Angela's mother's turn to go hysterical. She started crying and asking the coachman questions like 'Do you want my only daughter to be late for her own wedding?' , 'Why weren't you here two minutes ago?', 'Do you enjoy it when people suffer?'

She would have probably continued on that way for a long while but Angela intercepted by saying, "It's going to be all right mother. We'll make it there on time. Don't worry." And she swooped her mom into a bid hug and patted her back just as I had done to her earlier in the bathroom when she was nervous about it all.

We got past all these minor hitches in our path, clambered into the carriage, and took off towards the chapel where Angela's father, the minister, Benjamin, Edward, the best man, my father, and Angela's 9-year-old twin brothers awaited our arrival.

Once at the chapel, we had about 20 minutes. The mothers went out into the main area of the building where all the men were. I elected to stay with Angela because she wasn't allowed to see her groom-to-be before the wedding started.

I heard all sorts of people coming through the doors. I wasn't to be a big wedding, but nevertheless, it wasn't to be a small one either. There were relatives and friends and such who were in attendance mostly but here and there we noticed somebody from school enter through the doors whom we weren't well acquainted with at all.

Of course, the guests couldn't see us. We were to remain exclusive so to hide Angela's utterly beautiful appearance until it was time to reveal it to Benjamin as well. It only seemed fair. We watched through a peep hole in the wall just like we did when we were younger children and the church was holding some sort of big event.

Then, rather soon actually, the flower girl, the daughter of one of Angela's aunt's living in Wisconsin, came to find us. It was time. Angela was surprisingly calm when the flower girl came, I on the other hand, was incredibly ill at ease and it was not even my wedding.

The girl led us to the entrance of the congregational area of the chapel and we waited. We heard the pianist start the familiar wedding tune and the doors opened from the inside. Edward was waiting on the other side along with Angela's father. Edward linked arms with me and we walked towards the front of the church. When we got there we separated. I hadn't even noticed how Edward looked, but as always he looked sensational. His beauty was breathtaking. And yet I was more overwhelmed by Ben.

He was shining with so much love right now as he saw Angela coming down that aisle as his soon-to-be bride. Her father looked so proud to be standing next to her, walking with her. Taking those last few step with her still being his little girl. But when he handed her off to Ben, I don't think there was a more proud day in his life. I looked out towards the crowd and saw Mrs. Weber dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. This was such a joyous moment for everybody. Even the people who didn't know Angela or Ben very well, I think that just experiencing this wedding was enough.

Angela's father also took the role of minister since this was his church and while they were reciting their vows I started crying as well. This was my best friend here and she was getting married. I don't remember much in detail what happened next. I remember everybody being so happy though. There was the whole 'you may kiss the bride', the dinner, and then Angela and Ben celebrating and dancing a while before they set off towards their new home.

Ben's parents had a good deal of money and so they had a house built nearby for the new couple to live in. Ben knew about it, Angela didn't. But all of the wedding presents everybody had brought, had been sent over to that house during the wedding ceremony and it would surely be a surprise to Angela. My family had bought them a beautiful china set for a wedding gift. I remembered Angela wishing that someday when she was older and married that she could have a lovely china set, and that was just barely this past Christmas. She would love it though, I knew her too well for her not to.

After the newlyweds had left, many stayed after and danced in celebration a while longer. Edward asked for me to join him outside near the fountains at the back of the chapel. The summer air in the evening was crisp but very refreshing and I was in desperate need for fresh air.

" Bella you look quite lovely. I've never told you this before but I am really quite partial to that particular shade of blue on you. You've worn that color a few times before and I noticed that I rather liked it," Edward said once we had walked for a short while.

"Oh, why thank you Edward," I said blushing.

"Did you enjoy yourself? You looked quite happy for your friend."

"I very much enjoyed myself indeed. As little girls we used to imagine how our wedding day would be and whom we might marry. It was a bit childish but it was something we looked forward to so much. Now Angela has already had that occurrence in life. I can only hope for the same someday."

"Would you rather it sooner than later?" Edward asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I asked, a bit distracted.

"Would you be more inclined to being wed at a sooner date rather than a later one," he asked slowly, as if he were afraid of my response.

I took me a long moment of dwelling on that question before giving my brilliant answer of, "It depends."

"On?"

"Everything. The circumstances."

"Well what if…that is…um…what I am trying to say is…" what ever it was he seemed to be struggling a great deal with getting it out.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked patiently.

"Bella…will you marry me?"

I gasped. I hadn't been expecting that question any time soon. Or at all really.

I couldn't think of an intelligent response so I just stood there gaping at him, my mouth moving but no sounds coming from it.

"You needn't give me a response now if you don't wish to Bella. I just wanted to ask the question."

"Edward I…don't know what to say…." I took a few deep breaths. And then I took a moment to really think it through. I loved Edward. He had told me numerous times he loved me too. I believed him, even though it really didn't make sense to me at all. Was I ready for marriage? How am I supposed to know when I am or am not ready for something this magnanimous? It was a bit overwhelming so I do not even begin to know how to explain how I was able to mutter a simple "Yes."

But next thing I knew Edward had swept me up into his arms and lifted me off of the ground, twirling me around in his embrace asking, "Really?" so incredulously that it echoed my own sentiments on the answer I had given my self.

But then I had a sudden epiphany-like moment and when I said, "I'm positive," there couldn't have been a more true reply from me.


	20. Chapter 18

THAT Girl by Isabella Marie Antoinette.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is months overdue but I hope you'll forgive me. **

**There was a family crisis. **

**Chapter 18... **

So…Edward and I are getting married. We told our families and they planned a dinner party for us two days following our engagement. I tried my hardest to appear nonchalant about the situation, but I couldn't. I've never been more scared or excited about anything in my entire life. Marriage!

When I told Angela about it, she screamed. In delight of course but the next instant, she was bawling her eyes out.

"We are growing up. Growing apart," she'd said. "Forming different families. We shall have no time for each other any more."

"Nonsense," I'd said. "Not any person or anything will come between our friendship. Even if you have ten children that take up your every waking moment and I move out of the state," I promised her.

Then, far before I could stop myself, I was crying along with Angela and they were bittersweet tears wept in the wake of a vow. I didn't realize at the time how difficult that vow would be to keep.

I also didn't realize how difficult wedding planning could be. I didn't recall Angela's wedding details being so hard to map out. Of course, Angela's wedding _was _done in haste and it wasn't very large or quite as extravagant as my mother has envisioned my wedding to be. I just want a simple wedding…one that doesn't involve relatives rushing in from all over this country. Everybody else seems to have their own ideas about how _my_ wedding should go.

Graciously, Alice volunteered to take on the task of planning everything. She would worry about figuring out the big things and Edward and I would just worry about small details like what colors we wanted everything or what foods we liked. The main thing was just having everything ready by July 28th, the day we set for the wedding to take place on.

Alice was very enthusiastic about the whole project but Edward was a bit wary. He thought she was too enthusiastic.

"You have no idea what she is capable of," he was telling me as we were eating a picnic lunch in his meadow. We were just finishing. He was lying on his back in the grass and I was sitting close by his side eating some of the grapes we brought.

"She'll take this job and won't want to let go of it until she had annoyed everybody with every little detail she could possible thing of. She'll drag us to tons of shops, invite half of Chicago and it will be so very overwhelming. I love my cousin dearly but when she commits to something, no matter how big of small, she takes it overboard. Way overboard. I should know because there was this one time when we were little kids and –."

"Edward," I said, taking his face between my hands. "Don't worry about Alice.  
I'm sure she knows what she's doing and it makes her really happy I think."

"But does it make _you_ happy?"

"As long as in the end I get to become you're wife," I said and then I boldly kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed me back softly for a moment then pulled away.

"Fine. We can let Alice plan this. I don't mind so much as long as it pleases you."

"Thank you," I said, kissing him again lightly. "we'd better go. I told your mother that we'd meet her at the paper shop so that we could pick out stationary for the invitations."

I started packing up our lunch basket. He stood up and helped me to my feet. Then we walked back through the trees into town. It was a quiet stroll except for the chattering of birds nearby. But we were both content with only the sounds of nature as we enjoyed the fading remnants of our afternoon getaway.

The paper show was a short walk through town and Edward and I strolled close to each other's side, our fingertips were touching but we weren't exactly holding hands. When we arrived at the shop, Edward's mother was already inside, scanning the stationary selection. When she saw us, she gathered me into a hug and kissed Edward on the cheek. Then she excitedly brought us over to the section of the sort she was inspecting and showed us a few samples she liked. A few of them were fairly nice, one of them made Edward shudder in revulsion. Nevertheless, none of them were quite what we were looking for so the three of us set about scouring the rest of the shop.

"What about this one?" Edward's mother asked after a while of rummaging. Edward and I shuffled to her side, a bit wary from a few false leads from her.

The invitation sample she held up for us to see was an off-white color. When it was closed, there was a flap of the paper in the shape of a heart with flowers and vines intricately embossed around it. Then, when you open it, the heart is at the top of the pate and inside is where the details would be written. The envelope was a simple white one but it matched the elegance of the invitation. (A/N: There is a picture on my page.)

"What do you think?" Mrs. Masen asked us.

"Its —," Edward started.

"Amazing!" I blurted out.

"So you like it?" she asked.

Edward looked my way. Our eyes locked for a split second and I nodded infinitesimally, but he understood, I was sure of it.

"That's the one," he said, looking back at his mother. "They're incredible. That's it exactly."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Yes," we said together.

"Okay. I'll order them right now," she said a bit excitedly.

For the weeks that followed, the wedding planning came so much easier and I found myself rather excited for the occasion. It was, after all, _my_ wedding. The only drawback was less time spent alone with Edward. We were always doing different things. Alice, Angela, and I would look at dresses, guest lists, and a few more minor details. Edward and both of our fathers, and sometimes Benjamin, would go out looking at suits and all the expenses for the entire event.

The only time we were together was when we had to make joined decisions on things like the food menu and such. We found ourselves planning short times for sneaking away from everybody.

One night, when we were less than a week from the week from the wedding, Edward and I were supposed to meet after supper at the entrance to the forest near my house. He was a few minutes last and I was beginning to worry.

"Bella," I heard, in a velvet voice behind me.

I turned to see my Edward standing before me. His brilliance enough to nearly blind me but I couldn't look away. However, there was something about his expression that made me cautious.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Bella…it's my dad. He's…" he trailed off.

"He's what, Edward?" I suddenly feared for the worst.

"Well…he's sick. Some sort of cold the doctor says. But there's a chance he could get worse. If he gets worse…there's a chance he could become contagious. And…he really wants to be at our wedding. I mean, he's my father. I couldn't have a wedding without him there."

"What does his attendance at our wedding have to do with his health?"

"If he gets worse he won't be able to come. I'm sure it's nothing but if he does indeed show no improvement in health…would it upset you to postpone the wedding? Only a week at the most," he added quickly.

"Edward…if postponing the wedding is something you need then how could you possible think that it would upset me, dear?" I said, almost shocked that he would worry about upsetting me. Then I kissed him lightly.

The wedding date was rapidly approaching. Two days before the happening Edward found me.

"Bella, he's gotten worse."


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 of THAT Girl

Chapter 19 of THAT Girl

By IsabellaMarieAntoinette

**This chapter is short and I'm sorry it's taken more than a month to get this one up. Summer was hectic and before I knew it school started. Haha. I'm really sorry though. Please forgive me.**

The wedding's been postponed for a week. Everybody seems more devastated by that than the fact that poor Mr. Masen's health is diminishing fast. In the past week he's had to visit the hospital twice. I fear the wedding will be put off even longer. However, I can't say I'm too disappointed about it. What with the date approaching so rapidly I've been frantic. My nerves have been getting to me. This one occasion has me terrified and I can't explain why in words.

It is upsetting however that my temporary wedding relief has been brought about because of my father-in-law-to-be's ailment. That's most terrible to be certain. But what's worse is that both my mother and dear Angela have taken up a dreadful cough. They also often say their eyes hurt which I find is most odd.

Edward's father isn't looking at all improved and if, as I suspect those two have what he's been stricken with, the end result won't be pretty I presume.

I know in my heart that this is not a mere cold as Edward tries to convince me. It's spreading, I know. I've heard from people that it's not just occurring here in Chicago, but in the whole state or perhaps the country. Hopefully those are nothing more that rumors and that's it's not escalated so widely. I guess we'll just have to wait the week out and see what's to be done.

A week has passed. Things have indeed gotten worse by a large scale. Benjamin and my own father have taken sick and Edward's father looks much worse than when I last saw him.

There is word that others have begun to succumb completely to this strange sickness. Lauren Mallory from school, it seems, has even been pulled under by the illness. Though I cannot say I am entirely saddened by that bit of news, it is dreadful nonetheless. And it makes me fear even more for those around me.

While the wedding has been the furthest thing from anybody's mind, Edward has requested I wait another week before we go ahead and delay it indefinitely.

"I would wait forever for you," I had assured him. "But you needn't worry about the wedding. Isn't it a bit irrelevant what with all our loved ones becoming sick?"

"Don't lose faith yet," he told me.

So I waited another week.

In such a short period of time I didn't know so much could happen. Edward's father, unable to get out of bed, let alone feed himself, has been moved to a hospital. He is so frail and lifeless. Nothing like the joyful man I knew before. The one who reminded me so much of his wonderful son.

However, as the week progressed, things got even more horrible. My mother's simple cough escalated to a sore throat, then vomiting and awful headaches. This has all led to her joining Edward's father in the hospital. But doctor's are struggling with this disease, the Spanish Influenza they're calling it. It's killed hundreds so far and I don't know if we'll survive this with us all alive.

And then suddenly the world stops. Or it feels as though it has stopped. Edward's father is the first to leave us. He died a few days after my mother was hospitalized. The funeral was yesterday. But it wasn't much of a funeral because the morgues have been filling up crazily and they don't have the time to deal with every recent death.

Horrible as that was, today was worse. Because today my mother died. And today my best friend died.

My mother was early in the day. I went to the hospital to check in on her. I have been alternating between going to the hospital and staying home and taking care of my recently ill father. They don't let many into the hospitals that aren't sick because it's highly contagious but I managed to get in somehow today. There was a flutter of commotion inside the building, as was the usual as of late.

I went to my mother's bedside. She was asleep so I just watched her rest. She was so pale and fragile looking. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and realized she was cold. Very cold. Colder than her usual temperature since she's been ill. I examined her quickly and also noticed her chest wasn't rising and falling. She had no pulse.

I screamed. I heard people rush over but couldn't see them. I couldn't see anything. I screamed again and then everything stopped.

My eyes opened and it was eerily silent. I looked around and found I was in my bed. At home. I was relaxed and calm. And then it all flooded back. My mother died. I got up and searched around the house for my father. I found him in his bedroom. He looked up when I tapped on open door.

His face looked drawn and sad.

"How are you Bella?" he asked me. "How are you taking your mom's de— Um…the news?"

"It's difficult. I…I can't really find the words right now," I said on the verge of tears. "You?"

"The same. But we have each other. We can get through this." Just then our door bell rang. My father started to rise out of bed to answer it.

"I'll get it," I said quickly.

I left him to go answer it wondering who would be calling on us at such a time. When I opened the door it was Mr. Weber on the other side, surprisingly

enough.

I invited him in and he came just inside the doorway.

"Bella," he said. "I'm so sorry about your mother. But…It's Angela. She's gone." His voice cracked on the last word and tears spilled down his cheeks.

My knees gave out, I sank down against the wall to the floor as the realization of this recent news, and my mother's death finally hit me. My eyes flooded and my throat burned as I choked on my sobs.

I don't know how long I cried for but suddenly I was lifted into somebody's strong arms and carried to a sofa where I was set down still wrapped in those arms.

"Shh, shh, it'll be all right," Edward's sweet voice said. I wanted to believe him as much as I wanted to scream that it'll _never_ be all right.

"No, no, no," I whispered. "No, no"

"I'm here. You'll be okay," he said soothingly.

"My mother…Angela…they're…dead," I said in a disbelieving voice.

"I know. I'm here," he said as if that made everything all better. And in a way it did.


End file.
